La heredera
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Skye no es quien nosotros pensamos, ni siquiera es de nuestro planeta. Ella es la princesa de otro planeta cercano a Asgard que fue enviada a la Tierra para su protección. Las cosas no están bien en su planeta natal, un malvado duque quiere hacerse con el trono y la guerra sucesoria comenzó a la coronación de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Esto no era fácil, había sido enviada a la Tierra por mi seguridad. Distintos ropajes, distintas costumbres, distinta forma de utilizar el lenguaje... me fue difícil adaptarme.

Entonces SHIELD me encontró y me acogió, pero lo que no esperaba era que pocos meses después vinieran a buscarme.

Estábamos todos juntos en el "salón" del avión viendo una película cuando dos hombres vestidos con capa aparecieron frente a nosotros.

-Majestad- se inclinaron ante mí.

Me levanté y esquivé la mesa para quedar frente a ellos.

-No os humilléis- les pedí.

Conocía a esos dos hombres desde siempre, sus familias habían apoyado a la mía desde hace generaciones. Ellos se levantaron.

-Majestad, traemos malas noticias- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Los Kree han vuelto a atacar el planeta?- pregunté ante la sorprendida mirada del equipo.

-Sí, pero esa no es la mala noticia que nos ha hecho visitaros- dijo el otro hombre-. Vuestro hermano ha muerto.

Eso me calló como una losa, ¿mi hermano estaba muerto? Me alejé de ellos hasta poder mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas del avión.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-En batalla, mi señora. Habéis de volver y reclamar el trono. Vuestro hermano ha muerto sin descendencia.

-Sé que siempre habéis sido un hombre de Estado- dije tragandome las lágrimas y girándome para mirarlo a la cara-, pero recordad que ha muerto un Rey.

-Eso no detendrá al Duque de Xaxa Montis de hacerse con la corona, y lo sabéis- me contestó.

-Mi hermano ha muerto, el Rey ha muerto. Habrá una semana de luto, es lo que manda la tradición y es lo que deseo que se haga.

-Entiendo sus deseos, majestad- dijo el otro hombre-. Pero habéis de entender que el reino está en guerra y que una semana de luto podría haceros perder el trono, e incluso la cabeza.

-Vuestro hermano no hubiera querido que os dejaseis matar por tradiciones, majestad.

-Skye- dijo Coulson al fin-, ¿Que está pasando?

-¡Un poco más de respeto cuando hable con mi Reina!- exclamó uno de los dos hombres llevando las manos a su espalda, la cual estaba bien guardada en su cadera.

-¡Condes!- le advertí.

-Lo siento, mi señora- dijo dando un paso atrás.

-Coulson... tengo mucho que contaros.

-Mi señora, no creo que sea el tiempo de...- comenzó a decir el Condes, pero yo le interrumpí.

-Si tanta prisa tenéis haced llamar a mis damas, si he de ser coronada no puedo hacerlo con los ropajes de otro planeta. Haced que traigan de sobra, tanto de hombre como de mujer. Si ellos lo desean quiero que vengan conmigo.

-Mi señora, no creo que llevar a gente de otros planetas a su coronación sea lo más indicado- me dijo el otro hombre, el marqués.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Sabéis que no será bien aceptado.

-Nada de esto será bien aceptado. Hace setecientos años que una mujer no reina en nuestro planeta, y no por falta de nacimientos. La Tierra está protegida por Asgard, fiel aliado de la corona, mientras que el Duque se vale de los Kree para ascender al trono. Los Kree son los responsables de la masacre hace cien años y las criaturas que llevan aterrorizando a nuestro pueblo un milenio. Que se atreva a criticar que yo lleve terranos a mi coronación y el pueblo se levantará en armas contra él.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué estoy dispuesto a apoyaros como mi reina- dijo el Marques.

-Aun así- continuó el Condes-, tras lo ocurrido con los Kree el pueblo puede temer a los visitantes.

-Dudo mucho que el pueblo tema a los terranos, no os ofendáis- dije dirigiéndome al equipo en lo último-. Hace poco que han pasado el panorama intergaláctico.

-Triunfantes contra los Chitauri.

-Chitauri y Kree, ambos enemigos de nuestro planeta.

-De acuerdo- se rindió al fin-. Prepararemos todo.

-Gracias, podéis marchar.

El Condes se fue, pero el Marques se quedó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó May.

Les expliqué como era el lugar en el que nací, como se inició una guerra de sucesión al morir mi abuelo y como esa guerra sigue siendo una de las más largas en la historia de mi planeta.

Les conté como fui educada para ser reina y como tras estar a punto de ser secuestrada a mis quince años, mi hermano, el rey, decidió enviarme a la Tierra.

-Bueno, el resto más o menos ya lo conocéis- les dije-. Aprendí a hackear y entré en la Marea Creciente, luego aparecisteis vosotros y hasta ahora.

-Hemos tenido una princesa en el avión- dijo Fitz sorprendido y yo sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Os habéis convertido en personas muy importantes para mí y me encantaría que vinieseis conmigo. Sé que os pido demasiado, dejar vuestro planeta, vuestro trabajo, vuestras familias… no os presionaré para que vengáis, solo os lo ofreceré.

-¿Podremos volver a visitar a nuestras familias?- preguntó Jemma.

-Mientras lo que nos permite transportarnos a otro planeta siga en posesión de la corona no vería ningún problema.

-Yo voy- dijo Ward-. No me retiene nada aquí.

Le sonreí feliz y asentí.

-Si podemos volver, yo también- dijo Fitz.

-Y yo- siguió Jemma.

\- A mí tampoco me retiene nada aquí si todos os vais- continuó Coulson-, así que mi decisión depende de la de May.

Esta le miró sorprendida.

-Iré- dijo en apenas un susurro debido a la sorpresa.

El Marques sonrió mientras compartíamos una mirada. Ya estaba mentalmente lista para volver.

Mis damas no tardaron mucho en aparecer cargadas con un gran baúl. Todas hicieron una reverencia.

Ni siquiera me acordaba de ellas. Todas mis damas fueron cambadas pocos meses antes de ser enviada a la Tierra, así que tampoco era tan raro.

-Podéis dar sus ropajes a los hombres, si necesitáis ayuda, pedidla- pedí y ellas lo hicieron y Coulson, Fitz y Ward me miraron con una ceja alzada-. Sé que es incómodo- les sonreí-, pero es necesario.

-Está bien- suspiró Coulson y los tres se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Vosotras sí que necesitaréis ayuda- les sonreí como disculpándome. La ropa terrana era mucho más cómoda-. Venid dos con cada una de nosotras- les dije a mis damas.

Ellas obedecieron y en lo que me pareció una eternidad ya estábamos todos preparados.

-Por favor- me dijo Fitz separando el aparatoso cuello de la camisa que llevaba con su dedo índice-, dime que en tu planeta no hace calor.

-Mi planeta es unos grados más frío que el planeta Tierra, no te preocupes- le sonreí.

-Os acabaréis acostumbrando- les dijo el Marques.

-Puede que os mareéis un poco, a todo el mundo le pasa la primera vez que hace esto- les dije justo antes de que una luz nos envolviera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al llegar Jemma casi vomita pero se contuvo al ver a gran parte de la corte esperándonos.

Ward dio un par de pasos hacia mí, seguramente para preguntarme algo, pero el Marques le frenó.

-Es la reina, en privado ella os ha otorgado libertades hacia su persona, pero en público habréis de comportaros como si lo fuera.

-Haced lo que hagamos nosotros- les dijo el Condes.

-Marques- le llamé.

Él se adelantó hasta quedar a mi lado.

-¿Sí?, mi señora- me preguntó.

-Caminad a mi lado- le pedí y vi como sus ojos pasaban de la sorpresa a la emoción-. Os lo habéis ganado.

-Gracias, mi señora.

Comenzamos a caminar entre mi pueblo y pude escuchar al Condes mandar callar al equipo hasta que llegamos a un altillo con un trono sobre él.

Un hombre comenzó a hablar en una lengua muerta del planeta (solo la aprendían unos pocos) y me entregó un báculo tras tocar cada uno de mis hombros con él.

Posteriormente yo tuve que arrodillarme con el báculo en mi mano y volviendo a pronunciar algunas palabras en aquella lengua muerta colocó la corona sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando volví a ponerme en pie lo hice como reina.

-Coulson- le llamé y él se adelantó hasta quedar a mi lado-. Te han dado una espada ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo apartando su capa y mostrándomela.

-Sostenla en alto detrás del trono- le pedí.

El Condes y el Marques abrieron la boca para objetar algo, pero les mandé callar con una mirada.

Coulson hizo lo que le pedí y sostuvo la espada en alto, con el filo apuntando al cielo mientras yo me sentaba de espaldas a él en el trono real.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Majestad, no creo que haya sido buena idea poner a un terrano sosteniendo la espada de la justicia- me dijo el Condes una vez estuvimos solos en la sala principal de palacio, donde estaban ubicados los tronos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Yo sé por qué lo ha hecho- le contesté.

-Estoy seguro de ello, majestad- dijo el Marques-. Pero no conseguimos ver sus motivos.

-Condes, ¿Dónde se suele colocar la espada de la justicia?- le pregunté.

-Frente al portador de la corona, majestad.

-Y dígame, Marques ¿Dónde la he colocado?

-Detrás del trono- me contestó, y pude ver como poco a poco comprendía mis actos.

-Lo entendéis- él sintió-. Pues explicadlo.

-Vos, al poner al terrano detrás vuestra, habéis querido decir que los terranos están sometidos a las leyes y penas de la corona, pero que a su vez, al hacer al terrano portar la espada de la justicia estáis indicando que nos solo están protegidos por las mismas leyes, sino que también por la mismísima corona.

-Exacto- le dije al Marque-, vos mismo me enseñasteis la importancia del simbolismo. Pero se le olvida algo.

-No lo entiendo, mi señora.

-Confío en estos terranos, y tomaré en cuenta sus consejos de la misma forma que tendré en cuenta los vuestros. Pero habéis de saber una cosa muy importante- les dije mientras que subía las escaleras que mantenían los tronos en alto y me senté en el que me correspondía-, tomaré en cuanta vuestros consejos, pero yo soy la reina.

-Nadie duda eso, majestad- dijo el Marques.

-Mi hermano, mi padre y mi abuelo fueron títeres a manos de los nobles. La corona reacia sobre ellos. Yo no seré un títere- dije mirando al Condes, el cual era la única persona de esta sala que siempre había sabido que deseaba reinar sin sentarse en el trono-. Yo reinaré por mi pueblo, no únicamente por los privillejados que habitan estas tierras. Mi reinado velará por igual por el pueblo, los nobles y los soldados. Pienso ser una reina justa para todos.

-Mi reina, ¿me permite irme? He de volver con mi familia- me dijo el Condes, el cual no parecía muy contento.

Simplemente sentí y él salió por la puerta como una flecha.

-¿Va a intentar quitarle poder a la nobleza?- me preguntó el Marques.

-Sé que no va a ser recibidos de buena manera, pero yo no me voy a dejar gobernar. Vos me educaste para ser reina, no una cara bonita sin una pizca de cerebro.

-Mi esposa está deseando veros- me sonrió el Marques. Yo siempre había vivido en su casa, fueron él y su esposa quienes me cuidaron, incluso había sido él el que decidió educarme para ser reina y no la esposa de un rey.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verla, aunque en estos instantes no puedo dejar palacio en estos instantes para ir a verla- le dije con pena.

-Ella lo entiende, está muy orgullosa de vos.

-Iré a verla en cuanto tenga un hueco, lo prometo.

-Eso la llenará de alegría, majestad.

-No me venga con esas, Marques. Vos me recibisteis como a una más cuando yo aun babeaba. En privado déjese de formalidades.

-Sois reina.

-Soy Skye, vuestra cuñada. Gamas me faltó nada en vuestra casa, ni cuidados, ni alimento, ni abrigo y los dioses saben que he recibido más cariño y consejo de vos y vuestra esposa que de mi padre y mi hermano. Os pedí que caminaseis a mi lado, como si fueseis mi propio padre, porque es lo que sois. Os necesito a vos- me giré un momento hacia el equipo, el cual observaba en silencio-, a todos vosotros para recordarme quien soy, por quienes he de luchar y jamás lograreis vuestra misión si comenzáis a tratarme como si fuera superior a vosotros.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jamás pensé que le estaría dando lecciones de nada a una reina, y he estado meses enseñando a luchar a una- me dijo Ward apareciendo de la nada detrás de mí.

Me encontraba en uno de los balcones de palacio, observando las estrellas. Eran tan diferentes a las que se veían en la Tierra.

-Siento no habéroslo dicho antes. No rebelar a nadie mi identidad eran órdenes del rey, y no se puede desobedecer a un rey.

-Lo entiendo. Cumplir órdenes siempre se me ha dado bien, fuesen cuales fuesen las ordenes- me contestó avanzando hasta quedar a mi lado en el balcón.

-¿No echas de menos la Tierra?- le pregunté.

-No, la verdad es que no. No había nada que de verdad mereciese la pena en ese lugar. Me siento más libre aquí.

No me costó darme cuenta de que había algo detrás de sus palabras, pero decidí ignorarlo. Fuese lo que fuese que le hiciera sentirse encerrado, se había quedado en la Tierra.

-Bueno, puedes tomártelo como una oportunidad para ser quien deseas ser sin verte condicionado por una placa.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-Sabes que estoy aquí si lo necesitas- le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

-Lo sé- me contestó con la vista fija en nuestras manos.

-Lo que se quedó en la Tierra ya no importa si así lo deseas. Tú decides lo que te traes contigo- le dije.

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo sé. Dale tiempo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto no quiero volver a la Tierra jamás- me dijo girándose levemente para observarme y yo hice lo mismo hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.

-Entonces quédate aquí conmigo para siempre- le pedí.

-Eso me encantaría.

Nuestras caras comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco. Sentía su aliento, sus pulsaciones, …

-Disculpadme- escuchamos una voz desde la puerta del balcón.

-Marques- le saludé separándome de Ward.

-Han venido el Condes y el Duque de Terra Nova, es la hora de pensar que hacer con el Duque de Saxa Montis- ¿Quién mierda había puesto los nombres a los territorios? Me pregunté.

-Está bien, haga venir a May y Coulson, Ward ¿vienes?

-Claro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala principal. Sabía que tenía que dar la impresión de alguien autoritario o creerían que podían hacer de mí un títere como hicieron con mis predecesores.

-Cuando entremos quédate detrás de mí, muévete cuando yo lo haga pero siempre un par de pasos detrás de mí y no entres en la zona de los tronos, quédate a los pies de las escaleras. Has de tratarme de majestad- le miré a los ojos-. Esto es importante, no puedo consentir que me vean como a una reina débil. En privado somos Skye y Grant, pero en público yo soy la reina.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

-¡Su majestad, la reina!- me anunciaron.

Las puertas se abrieron y pude ver a los dos hombres esperando en la sala. Ambos se me quedaron mirando, pero yo no me moví de mi sitio, ni hable.

El primero en seguir el procedimiento fue el Condes, quien poso una rodilla en el suelo y bajo la cabeza.

En cambio su acompañante me sostuvo la mirada, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos unos segundos (que se hicieron eternos) antes de que se rindiera e imitara al Condes.

Camine entre los dos hombres seguida por Ward y subí las escaleras para sentarme en el trono.

Me sentí tremendamente agradecida hacia Ward al ver que este, al llegar a los pies de la escalera, no solo frenó su avance sino que también se arrodillo como habían hecho los otros dos hombres.

-Por favor, levantaos- pedí, y ellos lo hicieron.

-¡Marques de llanura! ¡Melinda May! ¡Philip Coulson!- fueron anunciados los tres nombres antes de abrirse las puertas y dejarles entrar. Estaba claro que el Marques les había dado una charla sobre modales porque los tres se acercaron a las escaleras con intención de reverenciar.

-No es necesario- dije antes de que lo hicieran-. Bien, estupendo- me levanté del trono y me acerqué a los escalones, pero no los bajé-. No puedo hablar de asuntos de estado con personas que no han jurado serme leales. Si no es así ¿Cómo sé que es a mí a quien aceptáis como vuestra reina?

-Siempre hemos sido leales a su familia, lo veo completamente innecesario- se quejó el Condes.

\- Renegar o contradecir las leyes y tradiciones de la corona es un insulto a la institución y a mí misma, eso sin olvidarnos de que es un delito de traición. Jurareis lealtad aquí y ahora o tendremos que retrasar un par de días esta reunión, una vez se haya realizado el juramento oficial.

El Marques se adelantó hasta quedar frente a mí, a los pies de las escaleras, sacó su espada y se arrodillo ante mí apoyando la punta en el suelo y con las dos manos sobre la empuñadura.

-Yo, Marques de Llanura, posicionado en el décimo puesto en la línea sucesoria, hijo del difunto Marques de Llanura y Duque de Big Rock y de la nieta del hermano de vuestro abuelo. Os juro lealtad ante la corona, los testigos, mi honor, mi nombre y mi vida y que la furia de todos los dioses recaiga sobre mí si quebranto mi promesa de protegeros y velar por vuestros intereses y los de la legítima corona, la vuestra.

-Gracias Marques, siempre he confiado en vuestra lealtad.

Y con esto se levantó, envainó su espada, y volvió a su lugar. El siguiente en avanzar fue el Condes, quien se colocó donde antes había estado el Marques.

-Yo, Condes de Casta, hijo de Philip, difunto Condes de Casta, y de Rosa, la hermana de vuestra madre. Os juro lealtad ente los testigos, mi nombre y mi vida. Que los dioses os guarden.

-Muchas gracias, Condes.

A continuación se acercó el Duque de Terra Nova y se colocó como los dos anteriores.

-Yo, Arthur, Duque de Terra Nova, nieto de la hermana de la mujer del cuñado de vuestro abuelo- "Por todos los dioses, eso lo tengo que buscar" pensé- e hijo del difunto Duque de Terra Nova os juro lealtad ante los testigos, mi honor, mi nombre y mi vida.

-Gracias.

Los tres hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente al equipo, esperando que hicieran algo.

-¿Nosotros también?- preguntó Coulson sorprendido.

-Sí, si vais a opinar en asuntos de gobierno debéis hacerlo- les comuniqué.

Coulson fue el primero en acercarse y, con más torpeza que los tres hombres anteriores, se inclinó ante mí. Esto no era para ellos ni para el Marques, era una muestra de poder para los otros dos hombres, pero no podía dejarles al margen.

-Repite lo que yo diga, entiendo que no sepas que decir.

-Está bien.

-Yo, Philip Coulson…

-Yo, Philip Coulson…- repitió.

-… procedente de la Tierra…

-… procedente de la Tierra…

-…juro lealtad a la corona…

-…juro lealtad a la corona…

-… durante mi estancia en este planeta…

-… durante mi estancia en este planeta…

-… y guardar los secretos aquí rebelados hasta el día de mi muerte ante cualquier circunstancia- acabé.

-… y guardar los secretos aquí rebelados hasta el día de mi muerte ante cualquier circunstancia.

-Gracias, Coulson- le sonreí.

Ward fue el siguiente y a continuación May.

-Bien- dije-. Ahora podemos hablar de asuntos de gobierno ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Antes de la batalla en la que vuestro hermano pereció los ejércitos de Duque de Xaxa Montis estaban a apenas doce jornadas de palacio, pero tras la batalla les hicimos retroceder a quince jornadas- me dijo el Condes.

-¿Y los Kree?- pregunté.

-Hace tiempo que no se les ve en sus tropas, majestad. Creemos que su alianza ha acabado- me respondió el Marques.

-Eso es algo bueno- suspiré- ¿Y sus apoyos entre los nobles?- pregunté.

-Mi hermana y su esposo, el Condes de Ptolomeo, el bastardo de la cuñada del Condes y pequeños comerciantes- me contestó el Marques.

-¿Y aliados?

-El Duque de Terra Nova- le señaló el Condes-, el Marques, su esposa y sus hijos, Ptolomeo, el hijo del Condes de Ptolomeo, yo mismo y mi hijo Arthur, son los más significativos. También hay baja nobleza.

Su hijo Arthur, se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo… cuando él y mi padre firmaron la alianza para que le ayudara en la guerra la única condición que el Condes de Casta puso fue mi matrimonio con su hijo Arthur.

Mi padre no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la condición y me prometió a la edad de dos años.

Yo no tenía ninguna intención de casarme con él, pero por el momento, mientras que la guerra siguiese, les necesitaba.

-Condes, ¿hay algún noble indeciso?

-El Marques de Dragos- me dijo el Duque de Terra Nova.

-Esperaremos a ver si mañana viene a jurarme lealtad, sino yo misma iré a su residencia. Habéis dicho que están a quince jornadas ¿han intentado avanzar desde la muerte de mi hermano?

-No- dijo el Marques-, hable con mi hermana y me dijo que tenía intención de respetar el luto real.

-¿Qué opináis?- les pregunté a May, Coulson y Ward.

-Creo que si no reconocían a tu hermano como rey, ni a ti como reina ¿Por qué iban a respetar el luto?- dijo Ward.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

-Tiene razón, no debemos bajar la guardia- dije volviendo a sentarme en el trono-. Amadeo, Arthur, los ejércitos del Condado de Casta y del Ducado de Terra Nova son los más grandes de reino después del real y del del Ducado del Xaxa Montis. Debéis de organizar a vuestros ejércitos, el real y el del Marquesado de Llanura, no sabemos cuánto durará este alto el fuego. Duque, Condes, podéis retiraros.

El Duque de Terra Nova hizo una reverencia y salió, pero el Condes se quedó en su lugar.

-Marques, vos debéis de averiguar cuanto de lo que vuestra hermana os ha dicho es real. Usad los espías que sé que tenéis en todas partes si hace falta.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue al igual que el Duque.

-¿Quiere algo, Condes?- le pregunté.

-Sabéis que vuestro padre…

-Me prometió a vuestro hijo- le interrumpí y él asintió- ¿cree que es el momento de hablar de ello? El cadáver de mi hermano aún está caliente y yo aún no he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a la corona.

-Majestad, si me permitís el atrevimiento, vos ya estáis en edad de casar hace años y el pueblo agradecería alguna alegría. Sin olvidar que la corona necesita un heredero.

Me levanté del trono y baje las escaleras hasta quedar frente al Condes y le sonreí.

-Amadeo- cogí sus manos-, no hay nada que desee más que honrar la memoria de mi querido padre casando con vuestro hijo, pero habéis de entender que el trono está de luto. Un rey ha muerto y eso no se puede ignorar, sin olvidarnos de esta larga guerra.

-Lo entiendo, majestad- me contestó más tranquilo y devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-habéis de entender que tras años de guerra ni las arcas reales ni las vuestras están en condiciones de permitirse algo tan costoso como la boda de una reina.

-Tenéis razón, majestad.

-Pero puedo prometeros algo, en cuanto esté en mi mano organizaremos un banquete para comunicar a vuestro hijo como futuro rey.

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras de vuestros labios- y con eso besó mi mano y se fue.

-¡¿Vas a casarte?!- exclamó Ward cuando el Condes cerró la puerta.

-No tengo ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa de mi padre- le contesté sin inmutarme por su tono.

-Eso no me ha parecido.

-Necesito al ejército del Condes para esta guerra, le he dado humo, simples palabras. No lo des por hecho hasta que no le veas con una corona sobre la cabeza, sentado a mi lado en el trono y compartiendo mi alcoba- me acerqué a él-. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Arthur, pero has de entender una cosa, mi matrimonio es de estado. He de casar con lo mejor para mi pueblo, dejando mis sentimientos a un lado.

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer ¿verdad?

-Antes de la mujer está la reina, da igual a quien ame o lo que yo desee. Lo siento, pero no.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cuáles son los requisitos que buscas en tu esposo?- me preguntó Ward entrando en mis aposentos sin llorar.

-¡Ward! ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!- exclamé levantándome de mi escritorio.

-Pero no lo estabas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué buscas en tu esposo?

-Que tenga sangre real, más o menos mi edad, salud, buen nombre y que no me haga dejar mi planeta.

-Tengo más o menos tu misma edad, no estoy enfermo, me estoy labrando un nombre luchando en el campo de entrenamientos contra los nobles y jamás te haría dejar el planeta- me dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-Grant…

-Lo sé, no tengo sangre real, pero tres de cinco no está mal.

-Grant, tienes que entender que no importa lo que yo sienta. Si fuese una campesina no lo dudaría ni un segundo. O si tú tuvieses sangre real corriendo por tus venas, aunque fuese terrana, podríamos intentarlo.

-Pero solo soy un terrano normal y corriente.

-Aquí te considerarían un soldado de alto rango, el candidato ideal para una noble, pero no para una reina. Si lo hiciera habría una rebelión.

-Es difícil ser reina.

-Lo es.

-Pero ¿tú me quieres?- me preguntó acercándome por la cintura-, hemos tenido un par de citas, nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces…

-Sí.

-Entonces déjame tenerte, aunque nadie más pueda saberlo.

-Te amo pero… no puedo. Soy reina… todo sería tan diferente si la situación fuera del revés…

-No lo entiendo.

\- un hombre con hijos es símbolo de buena cosecha… ya me entiendes- él asintió-, pero podre de la mujer que no manche la sábana en su noche de bodas.

-¿Qué ocurriría?- me preguntó.

-Me quitarían la corona, mi marido podría renegarme y sería como entregárselo todo al Duque de Saxa Montis, condenando a mi pueblo al terror de los Kree y los abusos del Duque. No depende de mí, estar contigo sería una condena para todo el mundo. No podemos ser tan egoístas.

-Quiero volver a la Tierra- dijo Ward después de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Él no podía irse, no podía dejarme. Le necesitaba para enfrentar todo esto.

-Que quiero volver a la Tierra- repitió.

-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que aquí te sentías a gusto, que te sentías libre. Te necesito- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo, Skye. Quieres que me quede aquí, viéndote todos los días sin poder tocarte, besarte o ni siquiera hablarte como deseo hacerlo. Quieres que me quede aquí, esperando a que algún día llegue ese candidato perfecto y lo único que yo pueda hacer sea ver cómo te casas con él, entráis los dos en la misma habitación por las noches y das a luz a sus hijos. No puedo Skye, no podré soportar eso, por eso quiero volver a la Tierra- me contestó evitando mirarme a la cara.

-No puedo hacer esto sin ti, pero lo entiendo, yo tampoco podría- respiré hondo para que no se me quebrara la voz-. Si eso es lo que deseas díselo al Marques. Si se lo pies a primera hora de la mañana a la hora de comer el transporte estará listo, dile que vas de mi parte.

-Está bien, gracias- y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nada más escuchar cerrarse la puerta caí de rodillas y enterré mi cara en mis manos. ¡Maldito trono! ¡Malditas normas! ¡Maldita nobleza!

Esto no era justo, no era nada justo ¿por qué no podía escoger a quien amar? Recuerdo a mi padre decirle a mi hermano cuando este tenía quince años "algún día tendrás todo lo que desees, porque serás rey".

Y era cierto, los reyes podían tener todo lo que quisieran: mujeres, riquezas, banquetes… pero una reina no, una reina debía trabajar el doble que un rey, debía ser fiel a su esposo, luchar por sus riquezas y controlarse en los banquetes.

Odiaba esto, odiaba este mundo, odiaba esta cultura y hace tiempo que dejé de querer ser reina. Aquellos sueños de caminos de flores, grandes banquetes y bailes y flamantes vestidos que las demás mujeres de la sala envidiarían eran eso, sueños, sueños de una cría ingenua que no sabía nada de la vida.

Ojalá me hubieran dejado en la Tierra, el Marques hubiera sido un buen rey.

Esta sociedad que no había avanzado nada en siglos no era para mí, no era el lugar que yo sentía mi hogar. Extrañaba la Tierra y sus costumbres… su libertad.

Respiré hondo y me levante. Mañana sería otro día, un día muy largo, pero otro día.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me despertaron los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y pronto mis damas me ayudaron a prepararme. Como ya había dicho, hoy sería un día muy largo. Hoy sería la jura de lealtad y Ward… Ward se iba.

Él se iba.

Salí a mi habitación y mandé a mis damas a ayudar a Jemma y a May, tenía que buscarlas a ella sus propias damas o las mías acabarían exhaustas.

-Majestad- me saludó el Marque levantándose de su asiento cuando entre en el salón.

-Hola- dije con un hilo de voz. ¿Se lo habría pedido ya?

-El chico me ha pedido que lo prepare todo para que él vuelva a la Tierra- me dijo-. ¿Lo autorizáis?

-Sí- dije sin apenas voz asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Quizás sea lo mejor- me dijo-. Ese chico… él es una tentación que no os podéis permitir. Vi lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y vos sois reina.

-¿De qué me sirve ser reina? Era feliz en la Tierra.

-¿Con él?

-Sí.

-Es lo que nos toca por ser quienes somos. A lo mejor tenéis tanta suerte como yo la tuve con vuestra hermana y acabáis amando al hijo del Condes.

-Arthur de Casta es arrogante, egoísta, violento y con aires de grandeza. He oído lo que le hace a las amantes que no le satisfacen. Como mujer no quiero acabar como ellas y como reina no quiero a un rey que meta esa clase de mujeres a palacio, ninguna mujer, en realidad. Si los nobles se enterasen de que a quien he nombrado rey se dedica a meter prostitutas a palacio perdería su respeto.

-Entonces rechazadle como esposo y buscad a otro con mayor honradez y respeto hacia el trono.

-No puedo, necesitamos al Condes para esta guerra. Pero tampoco pienso casar con su hijo, hay que actuar con cuidado.

-Estoy orgulloso de vos- me dijo-. Os habéis convertido en una mujer muy inteligente.

-Gracias.

-No quieres que ese hombre se marche ¿verdad?

-No, pero no quiero ser egoísta, no con él. No quiero ser egoísta con la gente a la que quiero y me gustaría que pudiésemos tener lo que los dos deseamos tener.

-Hay una forma de arreglar eso.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-El padre de todos contactó conmigo al enterarse de que vos habíais ascendido al trono. Pidió vuestra mano en matrimonio para su hijo Thor.

-¿Y eso cómo va a ayudarme?

-Él también está enamorado de una terrana. Solo tenéis que hablarlo, que vuestro matrimonio sea solo de estado. Él solo tendía que ayudaros y apoyaros en el trono y aceptar como propios a los hijos que vos tengáis con el terrano.

-Él no estará dispuesto a tal cosa.

-Si le aseguráis que a sus hijos con la terrana no les faltará nada puede que acepte. Podemos intentarlo- respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza-. Además, Asgard nos proporcionará un mayor ejército que el del Condes.

-Hay un problema, el pueblo no creerá que él bebe sea de padre asgardiano si cuando llegue a la edad adecuada sigue creciendo a la velocidad de un terrano.

-Eso se puede solucionar y lo sabéis. Nuestra esperanza de vida es similar a la asgardiana, pero sabéis que vuestro terrano puede someterse al cambio.

-No le puedo pedir que se someta a tal tortura.

-Entonces se lo pediré yo, vos le acompañaréis en todo momento. Es la única manera de que vos seáis feliz y que por esa tortura no tengan que pasar vuestros hijos.

-Yo se lo diré, cuando tenga su respuesta responded al padre de todos en consecuencia- acepte al fin-. El Condes no debe enterarse de esto hasta que no haya vuelta atrás.

-Estoy de acuerdo, majestad. Y Skye, id en busca de vuestro terrano- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Salí disparada hasta los aposentos que habían sido preparados para Ward y entre sin llamar.

Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta, vestido únicamente con un pantalón.

-Hola- susurré.

-Hubiera preferido que no vinieras a despedirte, así solo lo pasaremos peor.

-No tienes por qué irte- dije-, he encontrado una solución. Bueno, en realidad la ha encontrado el Marques.

-Ilumíname.

-El padre de Thor me ha pedido en matrimonio para su hijo.

Él se levantó crispado y me miró, con la cama deshecha aun entre nosotros.

-¿Y eso en que va a ayudarnos? Thor es un dios, créeme que saber que él te ha pedido en matrimonio no me hace sentir mejor.

-Él no, su padre para él. Él está enamorado de una terrana, nos casaríamos, aportaría un ejército y ayuda lógica a mi reinado, pero ya está. Cada uno tendríamos que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestros respectivos planetas y tendría que aceptar como propios a los hijos que tú y yo tuviésemos.

-¿Y podremos estar juntos?

-Sí, con cuidado, pero sí.

-Y… ¿tendréis que compartir cama?

-Cuando estuviésemos en el mismo reino, sí. Tendrás que confiar en mí- me puse seria-. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Nosotros y los asgardianos tenemos una esperanza de vida muy larga, en cambio, los humanos… El pueblo se daría cuenta de que mis hijos no son también del rey.

-Oh. No espero que tengamos hijos en breve.

-Debemos tenerlos, entre los deberes de una reina está el de tener un sucesor. De todas formas, tengo una solución para lo de la edad.

-¿A sí?

-No te va a gustar, ni a mí tampoco.

-Mientras no sea acostándote con el dios, me gusta.

-Te estás comportando como un capullo- le regañé.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Cuéntame- se disculpó relajando los hombros.

-Hay unas brujas- me miró con una ceja alzada-. Si, lo sé, suena raro. Esas brujas pueden ligar tu vida a la mía.

-Espera, ¿qué significa eso?

-Envejecerás a la vez que yo, si tú mueres yo moriré, y si yo muero tú también lo harás. Nuestra vida estará ligada para siempre.

-Vale.

-Será doloroso para ti, muy doloroso. Pasarás la peor semana de tu vida. Pero la alternativa es que por esto tengan que pasar nuestros hijos. No puedo someter a un bebe a algo así ¿Estás dispuesto a pasar por esto?

-Sí ¿Cuándo?- dijo sin dudar.

-Aun no lo sé, aún tienen que aceptar el trato.

-Está bien. Esperemos que acepte.

-Lo hará- dije esquivando la cama y cogiendo su mano-. A él también le interesa el trato, y estos términos los discutiré con él, no con su padre.

-¿Aceptará por la chica científica?- me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Sí, lo hará por Jane Foster- y entonces me besó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me encontraba vestida con uno de mis mejores trajes, sentada en el trono real. A mi lado se encontraba el Marques, de pie y con una mano sobre el respaldo. Unos pasos por detrás se encontraba el Condes con May, Ward, Coulson y el Duque de Terra Nova. Ellos ya me habían jurado lealtad.

A la reunión habían acudido nobles menores, que habían conseguido su título por éxitos en batalla o los éxitos de sus antepasados y nobleza que en su tiempo fue importante pero ahora estaba venida a menos.

También había venido la Condesa de Campo Muerto con su sobrino Tolomeo.

La presencia de este último me sorprendió gratamente, no era ningún secreto que él era el único simpatizante de mi reinado en su familia cercana. Tanto su madre, su padre, como su hermano bastardo eran simpatizantes de Duque de Xaxa Montis. El único apoyo que poseía en su mentalidad era su tía.

Los primeros en jurar lealtad fueron Fitz y Simmons, los extranjeros solían ser los últimos, pero esta vez decidí que fueran los primeros.

No se fiaban de los terranos, los consideraban gente débil y fácil de comprar y justo por eso quise que todos lo vieran. Normalmente los nobles tenían cosas importantes que hacer, así que nada más jurar lealtad se iban a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Si Fitz y Simmons juraban los primeros todos les verían.

El resto fue coser y cantar y en apenas un par de horas todos los presentes me habían jurado lealtad.


	4. Chapter 4

-Esperaba ver a vuestro hermano- le dije al Marques cuando solo quedábamos en la sala el equipo, él y yo.

-Yo también- admitió-. Me dijo que vendría.

-Pues no lo ha hecho- suspiré-. ¿Sabéis si se la ha jurado al usurpador?

-No, espero que no. De lo que estoy seguro es que aún no lo ha hecho.

-Y no va a hacerlo- dije levantándome del trono-. Que preparen los caballos, si él no viene iré yo.

-¿Cuántos caballos?- me preguntó el Marques.

-Uno para mí, otro para vos, paro dos soldados y otro más para el mozo que lleve el estandarte.

-¿Y nosotros?- me preguntó Ward.

-Vosotros os quedaréis aquí- le contesté-. Serán cuatro días como mucho y a mi vuelta fijaremos la reunión en Asgard.

-¿Por qué ese hombre es tan importante?- preguntó Fitz.

-Tiene un ejército numeroso, y la posición de sus tierras es estratégica. Está a apenas jornada y media de aquí, serían unos refuerzos rápidos o un ejército perfectamente capaz de sitiarnos.

-Lo prepararé todo para que salgamos mañana a primera hora- dijo el Marques saliendo de la sala.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Debió se ser duro- me dijo Coulson sentándose a mi lado en un banco de los jardines-. Criarte para ser reina.

-Eso no fue lo duro, lo duro fue aprender que pocas lealtades son eternas y distinguir cuales lo son.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros- me dijo.

-Lo sé, si creyera que me traicionaríais no os hubiera pedido que vinierais.

-Bien pensado- rio él.

-Soy lista.

-No ganarás simpatías al habernos traído ¿verdad?

-No muchas, y en breve perderemos una de ellas.

-¿Cuál?

-Al Condes, estoy a punto de concertar mi matrimonio con alguien que no es su hijo- le contesté en un susurro, en palacio hasta las piedras tenían oídos.

-¿Quién?

-Pronto lo sabrás, no es de este planeta así que es algo… controvertido. Es de sangre real, que es lo fundamental, pero…

-¿Te vas a casar con alguien azul?

-No- le contesté riendo- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije lo de la reunión con Asgard?

-¿Thor?- preguntó sorprendido y yo asentí.

-Es el candidato perfecto y sería un matrimonio plenamente de estado. Yo seré la reina de mi planeta y él el futuro rey del suyo por lo que tendremos largos periodos de tiempo separados.

-¿Y Ward como se lo ha tomado?

-Eso es lo mejor. Cada uno tenemos nuestras propias relaciones personales y no tendríamos que renunciar a ellas. A sus hijos biológicos no les faltará de nada y él simplemente tendrá que reconocer a los míos como propios.

-¿Eso lo ha aceptado ya?

-No, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo cuando hable con él.

-Iré, te ayudare en esto.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Te vas a ir?- me preguntó Ward entrando en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta desde dentro.

-Sólo serán unos días, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué pasa si él ya le ha jurado lealtad al Duque?

-Entonces… entonces será mejor que te preocupes. Si no hemos vuelto en quince días o no has tenido noticias mías acude al Condes, de momento sigue de nuestra parte.

-¿Y si él te obliga a escribirnos?

-Si todo va bien te llamaré "robot", si me están obligando a escribir te llamaré por tu nombre ¿vale?- le dije acariciando su mejilla. Me parecía tan tierna su preocupación-. De todas formas te escribiré antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta.

-¿Y llegará el mensaje antes que tú?

-Las aves van más rápido que los caballos, y aún más si llevan una noche de ventaja.

-Hay cosas que no entiendo de tu planeta- me dijo.

-¿El qué?

-Parece una cultura medieval, vais a caballo y usáis palomas para los mensajes. Pero sois capaces de viajar de un planeta a otro en menos de un segundo y he pasado por la zona médica y parece alta tecnología. No lo entiendo, este lugar tiene los dos extremos.

-Este planeta carece del tipo de materias primas necesarias para crear ese tipo de máquinas y es extremadamente caro traerlo de otros planetas. Por eso cuando nos gastamos sumas muy altas de dinero en tecnología solemos hacerlo en lo que no tenemos, no en lo que podemos tener solo tardando algo más.

-El transporte y la información son importantes.

-Tenemos los caballos, las aves, los mensajeros y los pregones… pero lo que no podemos sustituir son las curas del cáncer, las operaciones de corazón, el tratamiento de las parálisis… ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí.

-Este planeta es bueno en la cosecha de alimentos, pero carecemos de minerales. Muchos soldados miden su riqueza en espadas, porque una espada es muy cara.

-Pero… me diste una nada más llegué- dijo confuso.

-Os hice venir como gente respetable, debíais parecerlo. Suelen pasar de padres a hijos, a los reyes son a los únicos a los que se les entierra con sus espadas. Ellos, o militares muertos tras una cantidad importante de batallas ganadas… no suele haber muchos con el número suficiente de victorias y dinero.

-Ósea, que tengo que cuidarla.

-Más te vale, esa es especial- dije señalando a la espada atada a su cinturón-, se la regalaron a mi hermano como señal de rendición tres familias de nobleza baja al volver a nuestro lado. No tenemos fondos para forjar tu propia espada, lo siento.

-Tiene historia, me gusta.

-A May le he dado una de las dos que tengo yo en propiedad, de todas formas no se usarla… he tenido que nombrarla jefa de mi guardia, solo las reinas tienen derecho a portar espada, y sus protectores, si alguno de ellos es mujer. De todas formas, tener ahí a May no es algo que me haga sentir más indefensa.

-A Fitz- continué-, le he dado la de prácticas de mi hermano, pesa menos… por lo menos no es de madera- susurré y él rio. Fitz era como yo, no servía de nada que tuviésemos una espada porque no sabíamos usarla-. Y a Coulson le he dado la de mi padre… él se negó a ser enterrado con ella, dijo que a la corona le esperaban muchos gastos y no se equivocaba.

-Poe eso le miraba así es Condes ¿verdad?

-Sí, él esperaba que fuese para su hijo una vez nos casásemos.

-Pero eso no va a pasar- sonrió él.

-No, no va a pasar- él me acercó y me besó apasionadamente, pero me aparté-. Deberías irte, mañana será un día muy largo.

-Claro- me contestó triste-. Yo creí que… sé que no podemos hacerlo y no te voy a presionar para ello, pero pensaba que podríamos dormir juntos.

-Encontraremos la forma, pero te han visto entrar aquí, y te tienen que ver salir.

-¿Y si salgo, te deshaces de los dos guardias de la puerta y vuelvo a entrar sin ser visto?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Grant… encontraré la forma de que puedas pasar sin ser visto, pero aún no la tengo. Si tienes alguna idea factible me encantaría oírla.

-Pero te vas a ir.

-Lo sé. Serán pocos días, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, me voy entonces. Descansa.

-Tú también.

-¿Te veré mañana?- me preguntó.

-Salgo al amanecer- le dije.

-Iré- me contestó antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Salimos!- dijo el Marqués y comenzamos la marcha dejando al equipo atrás, viendo cómo se veían cada vez más pequeños.

-Allá vamos- le susurré al Marqués cuando ya no era capaz de ver a las personas en las puertas de palacio.

-¿Dura la despedida?- me preguntó el Marqués.

-Él no está acostumbrado a nuestras tradiciones, no entiende por qué no podemos simplemente dormir en la misma cama...

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Ve?- me reí-. Fue con intenciones inocentes, solo quería dormir a mi lado porque yo me iba.

-Por muy inocentes que fuesen...

-Grant jamás será mi esposo y aun así tendré sus hijos, debéis asumirlo.

-Lo he asumido, fue idea mía porque quiero veros feliz, pero no antes de que os caséis con el príncipe asgardiano.

-Lo sé, y cumpliré esa norma.

-Me alegra oírselo decir- me dijo el Marqués más tranquilo.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El viaje fue increíblemente largo y cansado, así que no fue de extrañar que el chaval que llevaba el estandarte tuviese que aguantar una charla del Marqués sobre la importancia de llevar el estandarte con el escudo real firmemente. Yo, personalmente, entendía que al chico se le cansase el brazo.

-¡Majestad!- exclamó el Marqués de Dragos-, debéis de estar cansada. Pasad y bebed algo, vos y vuestros acompañantes, claro.

-Muy amable por su parte- le sonreí-, por favor, no dejéis de saludar a vuestro hermano por estar en mi presencia.

Él asintió con la cabeza y los dos marqueses se abrazaron dándose un par de palmadas en la espalda. Luego entramos y el Marques de Dragos nos guio por su castillo hasta una amplia sala cubierta con el escudo de su difunta esposa (y ahora el suyo) con una larga mesa y una chimenea que estaba encendida. Dos grandes candelabros colgados del techo iluminaban la sala.

Se notaba que intentaba quedar por encima de mí.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?- me preguntó mientras yo avanzaba hasta colocarme tras la silla que presidia la mesa. No le contesté, solo le miré.

Sabía que esto sería una guerra en miniatura y ganaría el más cabezota de los dos.

La guerra de miradas duró cerca de cinco minutos hasta que se acercó a mí, apartó la silla y me cedió el asiento.

Sabía que esta era SU silla, la que usaba para tratos comerciales y para marcar su superioridad hacia los visitantes. La silla era más lujosa que las otras, y también más alta, eso sin olvidar que la mesa estaba colocada de forma que la chimenea daba una especie de luz celestial al que se sentaba sobre la lujosa silla. Eso sumado a los estandartes y la amplitud de la sala debía de hacer sentir muy pequeños a los que le visitaban, casi insignificantes.

Señalé las sillas a mis lados para que los marqueses se sentaran.

-Me resultó extraño no veros jurándome lealtad- le dije como quien dice la hora.

-Lo siento, majestad, se me hizo imposible acudir. Hubo altercados en las calles que requerían mi presencia.

-¿Ya está solucionado?- le pregunté, como si de verdad le hubiera creído.

-Así es.

-Me alegra saber de su eficacia, Marqués, y por eso voy a premiaros permitiéndoos jurarme lealtad aquí y ahora.

-Es muy amable por su parte querer ahorrarme un viaje, majestad, pero faltan testigos- me contestó con los dientes apretados.

-No os preocupéis por eso, hermano- dijo el Marques de Llanura-, los dos soldados que nuestra reina ha traído son hombres respetables, hijos de nobles, y yo mismo también puedo atestiguarlo. ¿O es que tenéis otro motivo para no jurar lealtad a nuestra reina?

-Los terranos que habéis traído no me inspiran mucha confianza- me dijo el Marques de Dragos.

-Son decisiones de vuestra reina, puedo aseguraros que…

-Steban- interrumpí al Marques de Llanura-, agradezco que me defienda, pero entiendo sus dudas.

-Cuidado, hermano- le advirtió de todas formas.

-Sé que creéis débiles a los terranos, pero he traído guerreros y genios. Uno de ellos luchó contra los Chitauri cuando el traídos Loki atacó su planeta. Son buenos aliados, leales, y si le consuela saberlo también se juzgarán sus errores como juzgaría los míos propios.

-De acuerdo, haced llamar a vuestros soldados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que yo pensaba- me dijo el Marques.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, no lo creeré hasta que no vea sus tropas junto a las nuestras.

El camino de vuelta me pareció más largo que el de ida, puede que fuese por que la misión ya estaba cumplida.

La noche anterior le había enviado una carta a Grant, diciéndole que volvía a casa y que tenía una idea para nuestro problema.

Sería difícil hacerlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero valdría la pena. Trasladaría su habitación a la colindante a la mía y mandaría construir una puerta secreta que las uniría, y para hacerla aún más secreta la taparíamos con dos tapices.

Era la solución perfecta, así cuando mi futuro marido estuviera en el planeta también podría estar con él.

Mandaría hacerlo en cuanto llegase a palacio.


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta de mis aposentos se abrió y cerró rápidamente y de repente me encontré dando vueltas en el aire entre los brazos de Ward.

-Te he echado de menos- me dijo volviendo a colocarme en el suelo.

-Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí ni diez minutos- me burlé mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su cuello.

-No, no puedo. Por eso estoy deseando que lleves a cabo tu idea.

-Lo harán mientras estemos en Asgard y en nuestro viaje en busca de las brujas.

-¿Y cuándo iremos a Asgard?

-Pasado mañana, su rey no nos puede recibir antes.

-Está bien, estoy deseando solucionar todo esto.

-Y yo.

-¿Me tienen que ver salir, no?- me preguntó triste.

-Sí, lo siento.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-No por mucho tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Skye- me llamó Jemma sentándose a mi lado, al igual que Fitz.

-Jemma- imité su saludo.

-¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo?- me preguntó-

-No te entiendo.

-Cree que estás con Ward- me aclaró Fitz.

-Oh.

-¿Oh?

-Soy reina, no podría estar con él aunque quisiera- mentí. No quería mentirla, pero eran los doce de la mañana y los jardines estaban abarrotados de oídos en los que no podía confiar-. Estoy prometida.

-Sí, eso he oído- dijo Jemma triste.

-Solo deseo acabar con esto, casarme con el hijo del Condes será honrar a mi padre y sus decisiones. A penas conozco a ese hombre, pero me es indiferente… es mi destino.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- me contestó Jemma perpleja. Yo me levanté y cogí sus manos.

-Haré lo correcto, confía en mí. Me casaré con ese hombre y quiero que todo el mundo pueda oírlo.

Ella pareció entender lo que la quería decir y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces espero que te haga feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Mi señora! ¡Majestad!- me llamó un mensajero entrando apresuradamente en la biblioteca en la que leía junto a Jemma y una de mis damas.

-Clara, traedle agua- le pedí a una de mis damas-. Sentaos- le pedí al mensajero.

-Gracias majestad- dijo jadeante mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla-. Traigo noticias de Llanura.

Clara le entregó el vaso de agua y él se lo bebió de un trago.

-Casi no salgo vivo de allí. Vuestra hermana me mandó a pediros ayuda a vos y a su esposo.

-¿Aurora sigue viva?- le pregunté.

-La última vez que la vi lo estaba, majestad. Os lo suplico, tenéis que mandar ayuda.

-Jemma, hazme el favor de ir en busca del Marques.

-Claro- y salió corriendo en su busca.

-Contadme lo ocurrido- le pedí al mensajero.

-Los caballos llegaron antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, entraron sin ninguna clase de piedad, mataron a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino. Vuestra hermana me mandó venir a pediros ayuda. Salí de palacio protegido por diez guardias, pero acabaron con ellos en la muralla.

-Habéis sido de gran ayuda. Clara, llevadle a una de las habitaciones libres, que descanse.

-Enseguida, majestad. Acompañadme- le dijo al hombre.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!- dijo el Marques irrumpiendo en la biblioteca.

-El Duque de Xaxa Montis ha tomado Llanura- le dije-. Necesito que hagáis algo, contactad con vuestro hermano, Marques, pedidle de mi parte que envía tropas a liberar Llanura.

-Majestad, si me lo permite me gustaría ir.

-Me encantaría dejaros ir, y podréis hacerlo, pero la petición la enviaréis con un ave y ellos no os esperaran, eso solo retrasaría el rescate de vuestro hogar.

-Lo siento, mi señora, no podré acompañaros a Asgard.

-De igual modo no ibais a acompañarme- le contesté-. Iba a pediros que fueseis mi regente en mi ausencia, y eso lo podéis hacer desde Llanura.

-Gracias por la confianza, majestad- dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-Fuisteis el regente de mi hermano en más de una ocasión y vuestro padre lo fue del mío. Os he elegido a vos por vuestra habilidad y experiencia, no tenéis nada que agradecer.

-Enviaré esa ave y mañana partiré junto al mensajero.

-Esta madrugada vuestro hermano podrá estar luchando contra los hombres de Duque, si le pedís a vuestra esposa que venga y no al contrario ambos gozaréis de una mayor seguridad. No hay lugar más seguro que palacio.

-Gracias, majestad.

Y con eso salió dispuesto a escribirle a su hermano. De verdad esperaba que mi visita hubiera hecho efecto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Tienes noticias de tu hermana?- me preguntó Ward sentándose en una silla a mi lado en uno de los balcones donde hacía ya rato que yo había dejado olvidados sobre una mesa los mapas que había estado estudiando. La historia de esta guerra interminable.

-Hace poco que llegó un ave con la contestación del Marques de Dragos aceptando mandar tropas. Dijo que en el momento de escribir la carta estaba a unos minutos de partir así que supongo que están a unas pocas horas de llegar. Atacarán de madrugada.

-Todo saldrá bien, tu hermana estará bien.

-me mandaron a casa del Marques cuando él tenía quince años y yo tres. Mi hermana era la mayor de todos nosotros, por aquel entonces tenía trece.

-Os lleváis diez años.

-Sí. Me llevaron allí en el mismo viaje en el que concertaron el matrimonio de mi hermana, tres años después se estaban casando. Yo acababa de cumplir los siete y el que entonces era el Marques de Llanura me puso a cargo del joven matrimonio. Él estaba enfermo y su esposa había muerto hacía poco, no podía hacerse cargo de mí.

-Has vivido toda tu vida con ellos.

-Yo por aquel entonces quería ser reina, era una cría fascinada por las historias que me contaba mi hermano en sus cartas. Pero dejé de quererlo en cuanto el Marqués comenzó a educarme para serlo. Era demasiado complicado para mi mente de siete años, sigue siéndolo para la de veintitrés.

-Eres una gran reina.

-Me educó como si estuviera educando a un Rey, no a una Reina, lo único que no me enseñó fue el arte de la espada...- sonreí-. Mi hermana dijo que eso sería demasiado para las mentes trogloditas de las nobleza patriarcal. Cuando lo escuché no entendí ni una palabra, ahora lo entiendo.

-Estará bien, ya lo verás.

-Quiero que acabe ya esta guerra.

-Tú la acabarás- me dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos-. Tú la ganarás.

-Ojala sea cierto. Pasado mañana a primera hora partiremos a Asgard y a la vuelta, si todo sale bien, iremos en busca de las brujas.

-Iré contigo a Asgard.

-Por supuesto que vendrás conmigo a Asgard- le sonreí-. Y unos obreros muy discretos que ha encontrado el Marqués comenzarán las obras en la habitación contigua.

-¿De verdad?- me preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente me despertó una de mis damas con noticias de Llanura. El Marqués de Dragos había vencido a las tropas del Duque y mi hermana estaba de camino a palacio.

Tardaría dos días en llegar, así que yo ya no estaría aquí cuando lo hiciera. Eso me entristeció, pero la vería a la vuelta.

Estaba segura de que al Condes no le gustaría que los terranos hubieran tenido razón sobre las intenciones del Duque de Xaxa Montis al decir que respetarían el luto real.

Salí de mis aposentos para reunirme con el Marqués en los salones, debía dejarlo todo atado antes de salir a Asgard.

-¡Su majestad, la reina!- me anunciaron.

En el interior se encontraban desayunando el Marqués, Coulson y Ward. Los tres se levantaron al entrar yo, el equipo se estaba adaptando bastante bien a nuestras costumbres.

-Marques- me acerqué a él con una gran sonrisa que él me devolvió-. Lo hemos logrado.

-Sí, mi hogar está a salvo y mi esposa pronto estará a mi lado gracias a vos.

-Eso no es cierto- le dije.

-Si vos no hubierais conseguido que mi hermano fuese un aliado...

-Bueno, da igual- dije-. Lo importante es que todo se ha solucionado.

-Y traigo una buena noticia- me dijo el Marqués.

-¿Otra?

-Es buena noticia para nuestros planes, pero no para esa mujer y su familia.

Me dijo mientras yo me dirigía a mi sitio presidiendo la mesa y me sentaba, ellos lo hicieron cuando yo lo hice.

-Marques, ¡hable!

Él miró disimuladamente al sirviente que estaba sirviéndome el desayuno.

-¡Dejadnos solos, todos fuera!- les dije a los sirvientes y estos se fueron-. ¿Y bien?- le pregunté al Marqués.

-Arthur, el hijo del Condes, ha matado a golpes a una de sus amantes.

Me atragante con el café que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Y cómo eso puede ser una buena noticia?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-Es un escándalo, majestad. Es la excusa perfecta para que vos lo rechaceis como esposo. El pueblo no querrá vivir con el miedo de que el Rey mate a su adorada Reina. De este modo puede que conservemos los ejercicios del Condes tras vuestra boda con el príncipe asgardiano.

-Odio valerme de este tipo de argucias.

-Es política, majestad. Sería conveniente que lo anunciarais antes de ir a Asgard.

-Haced llamar al Condes, quiero hablar con él antes de hacerlo público.

-¡Condes de Casta!- anunciaron en la puerta.

-Ya no hace falta que lo llaméis- dije-. ¡Condes!- le saludé con falso entusiasmo-. Con vos necesitaba yo hablar.

-Claro, majestad- dijo sentándose junto al Marqués-. Es un placer estar a su disposición.

-Has llegado a mis oídos el comportamiento poco honroso de su hijo.

-No creáis todo lo que oís.

-Confío en mi fuente, Condes, y en vuestra reacción- le contesté señalando a su pálida cara y al pan que había dejado caer en la mesa.

-Es un hombre y...

-No es excusa- le interrumpí-. Yo soy mujer y no me voy desmayando por las esquinas como la adulterada literatura especula que hacemos las mujeres. No va a excusarlo con estereotipos.

-Serás que mi hijo no ha actuado de la forma más honrosa, pero se arrepiente de sus actos.

-No es el primer acto deshonroso que lleva su nombre. Ahora soy Reina, y si caso con él, él será Rey.

-¿Si casa? Majestad- me preguntó.

-No han parado de llegar a mis oídos supuestos actos cometidos por su hijo, actos poco aceptables en un Rey.

-Vuestro padre...

-Mi padre me prometió a un niño de cinco años bajo condiciones, Condes. Casaría con él si no desarrollaba enfermedad grave alguna, casaría con él si vos manteníais vuestro apoyo, casaría con él si él declaraba fidelidad a mi familia y lo más importante en este momento: si yo era declarada Reina podría anular mi promesa de matrimonio si vuestro hijo no se comportaba como un futuro Rey.

-Es un fallo, majestad.

-El asesinato no es un fallo. Pero si ha cometido fallos, ha apostado la fortuna familiar, se le ha visto ebrio por las calles y ha protagonizado altercados callejeros.

-Es un crío.

-Haced tiempo que dejó de serlo. Solo quería avisaros de que voy a aceptar la propuesta asgardiana de casar con el príncipe Thor.

-¡Vuestro padre...!

-¡Mi padre puso condiciones!- le interrumpí alzando la voz-. Condiciones que vuestro hijo no ha cumplido. Os tengo un gran aprecio, Condes, y espero que entendáis mis motivos y sigáis de mi lado. Ha sido informado, así que está discusión ha acabado.

-¿Cuándo partiréis hacia Asgard? Majestad- preguntó el Condes con los dientes apretados.

-Mañana con las primeras luces.

-¿Tenéis ya quién os regente?

-Así es- le respondió el Marqués-. Y también a quien acompañe y proteja a su majestad en Asgard.

-¿Quien la acompañe y proteja será terrano?- preguntó el Condes, aún con los dientes apretados.

-Así es, los señores Ward y Coulson y la señorita May son de mi total confianza, Condes.

-Ya... el señor Ward... ¡¿Hay que pasar por vuestra cama para ser de vuestra total confianza?! ¡Es la reina puta!- exclamó el Condes levantándose de su asiento.

-¡No os atreváis a hablar así de mi reina!- exclamó el Marqués levantándose también de su asiento y desenvainando su espada, el Condes le imitó.

-¡Señores!- exclamé-. No permitiré que se derrame sangre hoy en esta sala- me levanté-. Envainad las espadas- el Marqués lo hizo de inmediato, el Condes miro a su alrededor y vio dos guardias preparados para atacar, igual que el Marqués aún con la mano en la empuñadura. Ward y Coulson se habían levantado a mis lados, listos para atacar.


	6. Chapter 6

El condes miraba a su alrededor, viéndose rodeado, y finalmente envainó su espada.

-Está bien, majestad. Disculpe mi descaro.

-Si solo fuese descaro no querría cortaros la lengua- le amenazó el Marques-. Es más, la reina podría ordenar que os la cortaran por lo que habéis dicho.

-Podría- admití-, pero no lo haré. Son palabras vacías de un hombre cegado por la rabia.

-Vuestro hermano le hubiera cortado la lengua y la mano de la espada.

-Nunca os tuve por un hombre sanguinario, Marques- le dije-. Mi hermano lo era y estoy segura de que eso le llevó a la tumba.

-No podéis permitir que os hable así.

-Y no lo permito, y estoy segura de que en cuento salga de esta sala irá corriendo a casa de su cuñado a cometer traición, pero le dejaréis ir.

-Pero majestad…

-No, Marques. La decisión está tomada- le interrumpí-. Tanto él como aquellos que sepan esta historia sabrán que su reina le perdonó la vida.

-Es misericordiosa, majestad- me dijo el Condes.

-Medite, Condes. Medite mientras dure su viaje, es lo único que le pido- le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Sus nuevas lealtades serían tan clementes con vos, o lo enviarían al verdugo por la mera sospecha?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Sois inteligente, Skye- me dijo el Marques una vez el Condes se había ido.

-Sonáis sorprendido.

-Sonaré más que sorprendido si funciona.

-Me conformo con que le haga dudar hasta que tengamos a nuestra disposición al ejercito asgardiano.

-Eso espero.

-Se misericordioso- le pedí-, el pueblo es más fiel a alguien a quien ama que a alguien a quien teme.

-Sabias palabras, pero temo más a la nobleza.

-No deberíais. Pensad en una pirámide.

-No entiendo donde queréis llegar- me dijo confuso.

-Vos hacedlo ¿vale? Imaginadme a mí coronando esa pirámide. Vos y el resto de los nobles por debajo de mí y por encima del pueblo, ocupando una pequeña parte de la zona más alta de la pirámide. El resto de la pirámide es el pueblo ¿Qué ocurriría si la pirámide empieza a resquebrajarse en la parte más alta?

-Nada, la pirámide seguiría en pie.

-¿Pero qué ocurriría si la base se desquebrajara?

-Que la pirámide se derrumbaría.

-Por eso quiero cuidar la base, es un motivo egoísta, no altruista.

-Seréis una gran reina.

-Gracias a vos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Intentaré ser digno de la confianza que habéis depositado en mí- me dijo el Marques a las puertas del traslador.

-Confío en vos más que en ningún otro noble, cuidad de Fitz-Simmons.

-Lo haré, no os preocupéis. Iros, iros y conseguid vuestra felicidad.

Ward, Coulson, May y yo entramos en el trasportador.

-Thor me cree muerto- me dijo Coulson.

-¿Temes su reacción?- le pregunté.

-No, es una tontería- me contestó antes de que la luz nos envolviera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando llegamos a Asgard allí nos esperaba su rey en ese puente que llevaba a su traslador.

-Id unos pasos detrás de mí- les pedí y comencé a andar hacia el Padre de Todos-. Majestad- le saludé haciendo una reverencia.

-No hace falta que os humilléis, ambos somos reyes.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia el castillo en el que vivía. Hablamos de las típicas cosas políticamente correctas y él me preguntó sobre la guerra.

-Mi hijo nos está esperando en la sala de reuniones- me dijo antes! de entrar en su castillo.

-No le gustan las florituras, por lo que veo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para celebraciones cuando esté decidido que vos seréis una hija para mí.

-Me parece bien.

-¿¡Qué clase de brujería es esta!?- exclamó Thor cuando entramos en la sala colocándose frente a Coulson.

-Creedme Thor, él también se lo pregunta- le dije captando su atención.

-Disculpadme- me dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi mano. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Ward apretar los puños, esto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-No os preocupéis, si yo me reencontrara con un amigo al que creía muerto también reaccionaría.

Nos sentamos en la larga mesa, nosotros frente a ellos.

-Creo que esta unión traerá prosperidad a ambos planetas. Dará un rey para unos y una reina para otros.

-Tenéis razón, majestad.

-Sé por el Marques que tenéis condiciones- me dijo.

-Así es. Yo soy la reina de mi planeta y el príncipe Thor será rey consorte en él como yo seré reina consorte en Asgard.

-Me parece razonable- me dijo Thor.

-Nuestros hijos pertenecerán a mi dinastía- continúe.

Eso no pareció gustarle tanto al Padre de Todos.

-Podemos estudiarlo.

-Y aporte militar a la guerra.

-¿Solo tres?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Tengo una más, no abandonaré mi planeta por largos periodos. Soy la reina, al fin y al cabo, y entendería que el príncipe y espero mi futuro rey no pasase largos periodos a mi lado.

-Está bien, nosotros también tenemos unas cuantas condiciones.

-Lo entiendo.

-Quien herede vuestro reino y quien herede Asgard serán dos personas distintas, y el trono de Asgard será del primogénito.

-¿Y en el caso de que nuestro matrimonio solo de un hijo?

-Tendréis que buscar un heredero entre los nobles.

-Serán personas distintas si el matrimonio da más de un hijo, concediendo a Asgard al primogénito- dije firme.

El Padre de Todos respiró hondo y asintió.

-Que así sea. Los nobles juraran lealtad al rey en otra ceremonia.

-De acuerdo, pero será en mi planeta.

-Por supuesto, será Rey en su planeta así que lo lógico es que sea allí donde le juren lealtad.

-¿Algo más?

-Como no es un secreto que condenáis la esclavitud, y en eso estamos en el mismo punto, solo hay pequeños matices que ya estoy hablando con el Marqués.

-Confío plenamente en él.

-Entonces salid, salid a pasear y conoceros. Pronto seréis marido y mujer.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Habéis de saber que yo no deseo casar- me dijo Thor, quien caminaba junto a mi en los jardines.

-Sé que amáis a Jane Foster- le dije con una sonrisa-, pero habéis de saber que mi corazón también pertenece a otro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué habéis aceptado esto?

-Porque nos conviene a ambos, el corazón de ambos está en la Tierra. Jane Foster- le señalé-, Grant Ward- me señalé-. Yo no voy a renunciar a él y vos no tenéis que renunciar a ella.

-¿A que os referís?- le conté mi plan-. Sólo veo un problema. Asgard lo heredera un hijo mío.

-Puedo fingir un embarazo, aceptar como mío un hijo vuestro

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si ese hijo no es el que el mundo conoce como mi primogénito?

-Es vuestro padre, podréis convencerlo. Y aunque os cueste aceptarlo, cuando sea la hora de que ese hijo herede el trono hará años de la muerte de vuestro padre.

-Esto no se ha hecho nunca, ha habido relaciones extramatrimoniales, pero no así.

-En esto envidio al pueblo, pueden casar con quien aman.

-Pero a cambio nos soportan a nosotros.

Me reí, puede que no fuéramos a ser amantes, pero tenía la sensación de que si podíamos ser amigos.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A nuestras llegada nos estaba esperando el Marqués, al que le pedí que no dejara la regencia, ya que a la mañana siguiente partiría junto a Ward en busca de las brujas.

-Os he ordenado hacer algo- me dio unos pergaminos con diseños-. Los ha hecho vuestra hermana. Si vais a ir por los caminos que llevan a las brujas estaréis más cómoda con estos ropajes.

En el pergamino había trajes que me recordaron a aquellos que llevaban las antiguas guerreras en los libros. Con pantalón y vestidos rotos en la parte de delante.

-Me encantan. Pero aquí hay más de uno.

-Eso ha sido idea de vuestra hermana. Piensa que como sois una reina en guerra debéis ir al frente y con un vestido no os tomarán como a alguien a quien temer.

-¿Y piensa que así me temerán?

-Nadie espera que vos luchéis, pero tampoco os esperan en el campo de batalla, al igual que tampoco esperan veros como un soldado.

-No soy un soldado.

-Pero sois una reina, una reina con cerebro. Sois la primera a la que veo capaz de acabar con esta guerra.

-Ponéis una inmerecida fe en mi- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No es inmerecida, majestad.

-¿Cómo van las obras?

-Cada vez mejor, pero aún le quedan uno o dos soles y lo que se tarde en hacer esa habitación habitable.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Asegurándose de que tenéis al menos un traje para mañana.

-Conociéndola, habrá quitado a la costurera de su puesto y lo estará cosiendo ella misma.

-No lo dudéis.

-Voy a verla, solo hace este tipo de cosas cuando algo la nubla el pensamiento ¿Habéis hablado con ella sobre lo ocurrido en Llanura?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo fue un susto, la trataron bien.

-¿Seguro? El Duque nunca fue un hombre honroso.

-Seguro.

-¿Se sabe algo del Conde?- le pregunté.

-Ni él, ni su hijo, ni ninguno de sus mensajeros, ni ningún ave han salido de Casta. Parece ser que lograsteis sembrar el miedo hacia el enemigo en su alma.

-No es un don del que me guste alardear.

-Es un don necesario para los grandes reyes. En ocasiones simplemente con eso reyes han ganado batallas.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

-Hermana- entré en la sala de costura con una gran sonrisa. Ella dejó el traje ya casi completamente hecho a un lado, se levantó y corrió a abrazarme.

-Estáis preciosa- me dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos-. Y pareceis feliz.

-Lo soy, de momento las cosas me están saliendo bien ¿Y tú? ¿Tú eres feliz?

-Preocupada por dejar a Mark solo en Llanura, pero sí, soy feliz- por lo menos ya sabía que nublaba su pensamiento-. Pero no se lo digáis a mi esposo, cree que me preocupo demasiado.

-Y tiene razón, Mark es un chico responsable.

-¿Vais a presentarme al hombre al que amáis?- me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo solo amaré a mi futuro esposo- le contesté con una sonrisa digna de la mejor actriz galardonada, si mi hermana tenía un defecto es que era increíblemente indiscreta.

-Vallamos a dar un paseo- me dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de la sala.

-Acompañadme- le pedí.

La llevé hasta la zona donde entrenaba mi ejército y nos apoyamos en una especie de barandilla un piso por encima de donde ellos entrenaban.

-Ese es- le dije señalando a Ward. Él se encontraba con el torso descubierto y espada en mano "luchando" contra uno de los miembros de mi guardia personal, el cual, en ese preciso instante, estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo con la espada que sostenía Grant a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

-Creo que ya veo por qué os gusta tanto, hermana. Es fuerte, ágil, guapo...

-No es solo eso.

-Lo sé, si no no emprenderíais ese peligroso camino que os llevará a las brujas. Debéis de amarle mucho para que mi esposo idease semejante plan por vos.

-Le amo como jamás he amado a nadie.

-¿De veras?

-Lo amo como ese amor ciego y loco que leíamos en los libros cuando era niña. Estuve a punto de perderlo para siempre una vez y me costaba respirar.

-Y luego está el peligro. Quizás algún día escriban libros sobre vosotros.

-Esperemos que no. La soñadora debería ser yo, soy la más joven.

-Pero sois reina y no os podéis permitir soñar- me dijo con expresión triste.

-Ya he soñado, estoy soñando ahora. Grant es un sueño, un sueño que vuestro esposo me ha ayudado a tener, pero tengo miedo de que un día todo esto se vuelva una pesadilla.

-¿Os estáis arrepintiendo de luchar por lo que tenéis con él?

-Jamás- le dije firme.

-Y aun así tenéis miedo.

-Claro que tengo miedo ¿Sabéis que ocurriría si esto sale mal? Matarían a Grant, y por consiguiente a mí ya que pronto nuestras almas estarán unidas. También matarían a vuestro esposo, y al mío si se enteran de que estaba al tanto de todo esto y luego no habría más remedio que entregarle el trono al Duque de Xaxa Montis.

-No sería para tanto, ya no. Durante siglos las reinas y los reyes han tenido amantes y hace siglos que no les matan por eso.

-Tenéis razón, lo siento.

-¿Por qué os disculpáis?

-Por haceros participe de mis teorías conspirativas.

-Siempre estaré para que me habléis de vuestros miedos.

-Lo sé, os quiero hermana- le dije abrazándola.

-Y yo a vos, mi niña, y yo a vos- me contestó atrayéndome más hacia ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Nada más salieron los primeros rayos de sol Grant y yo salimos en dos caballos por la puerta de atrás intentando ser vistos lo menos posible.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir?- me preguntó cuándo llevábamos casi medio día de camino.

-Aún nos quedan más o menos tres días de camino antes de llegar a la zona rocosa. Está a las afueras del ducado de Big Rock.

-Pero... ¿ellos no son el enemigo?

-Sí- le contesté-. Si fuesen aliados serían dos días hasta llegar a las afueras de Big Rock, pero hemos sumado un día por seguridad.

-¿Y después?

-Entraremos en el territorio de las brujas. La corona tiene un pacto con ellas, ellas no nos atacan y nosotros las dejamos vivir en paz en la zona rocosa, donde están la mayor parte de las hierbas que ellas utilizan.

-¿Nos recibirán bien?

-Alguno si, otros no tanto y si nos ven como una amenaza nos atacarán.

-¿Tendremos que adentrarnos mucho?

-Un día y medio de camino- le contesté-, buscamos a unas brujas muy especiales, hay pocas como ellas. Son la realeza de su especie. Solo ellas pueden ligar dos vidas y no lo harán gratis.

-¿Qué van a pedirnos?

-Les traigo tres diamantes, son importantes para algunos de sus rituales y si no es suficiente les daré mi sangre.

-¿Para qué?

-Para sus rituales. Puede que también quieran un poco de la tuya.

-¿Cómo será?- me preguntó, parecía asustado, aunque lo ocultaba .

-No lo sé, pero estaré contigo. Hace siglos que nadie lo hace, ligaban la vida de bebés que nacían moribundos a sus hermanos o sus padres o cosas así, incluso gente procedente de otros planetas con una esperanza de vida más baja, cómo vamos a hacer nosotros.

-He leído sobre ello- me dijo-. Soy un especialista, no debería estar asustado por un poco de dolor.

-Si no estuvieras asustado no serías humano, yo también lo estoy- confesé.

-¿Tú también lo has leído?

Yo sólo asentí. Claro que había leído los libros y había escuchado historias. Historias de gente suplicando que la matasen en medio del bosque por culpa del dolor. Me sentí tremendamente egoísta.

-No lo hagamos- le pedí parando mi caballo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo- me dijo-. Ya lo hablamos, no vamos a hacer pasar a un bebé por esto y soy yo o nuestros hijos... cuando los tengamos.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerte pasar por esto.

-¿Un poco de dolor a cambio de estar contigo durante siglos? Podré con ello.

-Eres estúpidamente romántico ¿lo sabías?

-No te acostumbres.

-No me pongas tan fácil acostumbrarme- le sonreí mientras reemprendíamos el viaje.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ahí hay un pueblo perteneciente a la corona- dije señalando unas luces a unos cuantos metros de nosotros-. Pasaremos la noche allí, hay un sitio donde duermen los enviados de la corona.

-Vale.

-Actúa como un soldado, como si protegieras a una noble. No sé si me reconocerán y si no lo hacen lo mejor es que no sepan que yo soy la reina.

-¿Podremos estar juntos?

-No, lo siento. Aunque no me reconozcan algún día sabrán quien soy. En cualquiera de los casos no podemos arriesgarnos.

Él respiró hondo y miró hacia las luces.

-Está bien.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?- le dije con ternura.

-Sí, y sabes que yo solo quiero poder despertarme a tu lado.

-Lo sé, y lo haremos. Pronto.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Temprano a la mañana siguiente volvimos a partir. En efecto me habían reconocido y la experiencia fue exagerada.

El camino fue fácil desde allí hasta la zona rocosa, donde el camino se volvió duro, con grandes acantilados a los lados y un estrecho camino en donde los caballos casi tenían que poner una pata justo delante de la otra para poder avanzar.

No tardamos mucho en comenzar a ver signos de las increíbles criaturas que habitaban aquel bosque. Había amuletos colgados de las ramas de los pocos árboles que había en el camino.

-¿Eso es el esqueleto de un pájaro?- me preguntó Ward señalando lo que colgaba de una rama.

-Eso parece- le contesté-, no tengo mucha información sobre este lugar, pocas personas la tienen.

-¡Alto! No avanceis más- dijo un ser frente a nosotros, con un brazo extendido hacia delante.

Era de aproximadamente un metro de altura, verde y de pronunciada nariz, la cual era picuda y hacia abajo. Sus orejas también eran bastante grandes y puntiagudas en la parte de arriba.

Su cuerpo era esquelético y arrugado y los dedos de sus manos eran finos hasta llegar a las articulaciones donde se ensanchaba dándoles la apariencia de un collar de cuentas en el que estás estaban separadas una distancia.

Sus grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes nos miraban con determinación, como si nos estuviera advirtiendo con una simple mirada. Lo hacían.

-Hola- le saludé-. Mi nombre es Skye ¿y el vuestro?

-Los humanos no sabríais pronunciarlo.

-Necesitamos seguir adelante.

-Necesitáis dar la vuelta, majestad- me contradijo.

-Tenemos que ver a las brujas de la vida.

Los ojos del hombrecillo verde se posaron sobre Ward y lo examinaron de arriba a abajo.

-Extranjero- comentó-, sano... ¿Cuales son vuestros motivos?

-¿Acaso importan?

-¿Tenéis idea de lo complicado que es lo que vais a pedir? Es muy difícil extraer un pedazo de alma sin acabar con el individuo y aún más difícil que ese pedazo se fusione con otro alma.

-¿Y los motivos cambian eso?

-Sí.

La firmeza de su voz me hizo creerle sin necesidad de más explicaciones, pero a Grant no.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando una madre trae a su hijo moribundo su amor incondicional lo hace todo más fácil. Los sentimientos importan en esto. No os preocupéis, sé guardar secretos. Llevo guardando secretos de humanos más de cien años.

-Le amo- dije-, le amo con toda mi alma. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

-Sois reina- me dijo el ser.

-¿Eso no es prueba di amor por él? Lo estoy arriesgando todo por estar a su lado- dije.

-Pasad pues- dijo el hombrecillo haciéndose a un lado e indicándonos el camino con la mano.

Continuamos cabalgando mientras sentía los ojos de Ward en mi nuca, sin apartarlos.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa- le dije.

-Lo siento. Nunca me habías dicho que me amabas.

-Creí que no hacía falta después de todas las locuras que estamos haciendo para estar juntos.

-Sí, lo sé, pero aun así se siente bien escucharlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le sonreí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Quien ha llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó una mujer saliendo de una cabaña de dos pisos.

Era anciana, con un ojo azul y otro verde. Salía de la cabaña apoyándose en un bastón y con la espalda encorvada.

-Necesitamos vuestros servicios- le contesté.

-Oh, que honor, una reina ha venido a pedirme ayuda- dijo con cierta ironía, lo ignoré.

-Sois la bruja de la vida ¿me equivoco?- le pregunté.

-No, pero ese nombre me lo habéis puesto los humanos ¿Que puedo hacer por vos?

-Unir mi alma con la de él.

-Queréis que viva el mismo tiempo que vos... ¿El chico sabe a lo que se enfrenta?

-Sí- dijo Grant.

Con eso la mujer alargó la mano hacia mí y yo dejé una pequeña bolsa de cuero cobre ella.

La mujer la examinó, se dio la vuelta y nos señaló un árbol cercano.

-Dejad los caballos allí y entrad.

Nosotros la obedecemos y pronto estuvimos en el interior de la casa, la mujer nos guío hasta una habitación con dos camas.

-Tumbaos- dijo la mujer-. Vos ni os enterareis- me dijo-, en un par de horas habré acabado con vos. Luego puede que tengáis mal cuerpo un par de días.

Asentí mientras me tumbaba.

-Vos, en cambio- le dijo a Grant-, será mejor que aprovechéis estás dos horas para descansar. Van a ser las peores dos semanas de vuestra vida. Vuestra alma y vuestro cuerpo van a intentar rechazar la de ella, y si lo hacen abra que volver a empezar. Cuando un alma intenta rechazar a otra es extremadamente doloroso.

-Prefiero quedarme junto a ella - dijo Ward.

-Grant, descansa- le pedí.

-¿Seguro?- me preguntó cogiendo mi mano y yo le di un apretón.

-Sí, descansa.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Desperté unas horas más tarde con Grant a mi lado.

-¿Ya está?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí- me dijo

-Habéis tardado más de lo previsto en despertar- me dijo la bruja mientras entraba con una caja en la habitación-. ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo! Chico, desvístete de la cintura para arriba y túmbate boca arriba en la cama. Majestad, ayudadme.

Grant la obedeció mientras yo me acercaba a ella. La bruja me dio unos cuantos tarros con hojas en su interior, un cuchillo y una tabla.

-Coged cinco hojas de cada uno y cortarlas lo más pequeñas que podáis.

Me puse manos a la obra, algunas hojas eran extremadamente fáciles de cortar, estaban tan secas que se desquebrajaban ellas solas entre mis dedos casi en el instante en el que las sacaba del tarro.

Otras, sin embargo, daban la sensación de necesitar un hacha para cortarlas, era como intentar talar un árbol con las manos.

Una vez tuve las hojas cortadas se las entregué a la bruja quien las dejó a un lado.

Cogió una botellita de cristal y se la tendió a Grant y le pidió que se bebiera su contenido de un trago. Una vez lo hizo, por su cara, pude darme cuenta de que sabía a rayos.

-Hace tiempo que dejasteis de ser un crío- le dijo la bruja-. Esto ayudará a vuestra alma a salir a la superficie.

-No la entiendo- le dije.

-En los niños el alma está a simple vista, pero a medida que vais creciendo esta se va escondiendo. Por eso es imposible hacer esto con ancianos. ¿A comenzado?- le pregunto.

-¿El qué? - contestó Grant, pero de repente se quedó pálido y apretó los puños.

-Eso- contestó la bruja mientras yo corría junto a Grant.

-Estoy bien- me dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Ira a peor- dijo la bruja y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Pues haced algo!- exclamé.

-No puedo, lo mejor será que el chico no luche por no desmayarse.

De repente sentí como Grant tomaba mi mano y le miré.

-Tranquila- me dijo-. Puedo con ello.

-Lo siento, no me iré a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo.

Él me sonrió, liberó mi mano y volvió a apretar las sábanas con los puños.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un grito agónico me despertó y corrí junto a Grant, cuando la bruja dijo que iba a ir a peor no mentía. Grant llevaba los últimos tres días entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Pasaba horas con los ojos cerrados, sin reaccionar ante ningún estímulo, pero de repente despertaba entre gritos, retorciéndose de dolor sobre la cama.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

-Haz que pare- me pidió.

-No puedo- lloré-. Lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo.

-Por favor.

-No luches Grant, deja que el sueño te lleve.

-Por favor.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Cómo va?- me preguntó la bruja entrando en la habitación.

-Inconsciente.

-Es un hombre fuerte, la mayoría no despiertan hasta que todo acaba.

-Entonces no soy feliz de que lo sea.

-Deberíais estarlo- me dijo-, eso significa que es más probable que salga a la primera. Menos tiempo, menos sufrimiento.

La mujer se acercó a la cama y pronunció unas palabras, luego se separó y se giró a trastear con los frascos de una estantería.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

-Está acabando.

-No es posible, aún quedan cinco días.

-Os he dicho que es un hombre fuerte.

Fijé mis ojos en Grant y me acerqué a él. Me senté a su lado y cogí su mano.

-Tranquilo- le susurré-, ya queda poco.

-Acabará como muy tarde con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Unas diez horas. Luego estará cansado, pero ya será problema vuestro.

-¿No vais a dejarlo descansar?

-Yo ya he cumplido lo acordado, mi casa no es un hostal.


	8. Chapter 8

Vi como los ojos de Grant se abrían de golpe, casi tan de golpe como cogió aire.

-Ya está- dijo la bruja mientras yo corría junto a Grant e intentaba calmarle.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sigue doliendo?- le pregunté.

-Estoy mejor y ya no duele ¿Ha funcionado?- ambos miramos hacia la bruja.

Ella se acercó a nosotros y cogió el recipiente en el que había juntado las hojas que me había hecho cortar con diversos líquidos. Cogió la mano de Grant y le hizo un corte.

-¡Pero qué hacéis!- exclamé.

-¡Shhh!

Llevó la sangre que salía del corte al recipiente y la vertió en su interior, apenas un par de gotas, pero estas parecieron colorear el líquido, antes transparente, a tonos cobrizos oscuros y morados.

Agitó el líquido y este volvió a ser transparente.

-Sí, ha funcionado- dijo la bruja saliendo de la habitación-. Espero que en tres horas hayáis emprendido el camino de vuelta.

-Duerme un par de horas, luego nos iremos- le dije.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salimos de aquella cabaña y le ayude a subir al caballo.

-¿Puedes solo?- le pregunté y él asintió-. ¿Seguro?

-Sí, tranquila, no te preocupes.

-Puedo subir contigo al caballo.

-Tentador, pero podrían vernos, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Volvamos a palacio, tenemos un largo camino por delante- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo subí a mi caballo.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Su majestad, la reina!- me anunciaron cuando entré en la sala de los tronos seguida unos pasos por detrás con Grant.

-¡Ya estáis aquí!- me dijo el Marqués separándose de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado junto a Coulson y May.

-Sí, contádmelo todo.

-Los partidarios del Duque de Xaxa Montis han intentado avanzar, pero nuestras tropas están logrando contenerlos.

-¿Cuánto han avanzado? A nuestra vuelta hemos tenido que dar un rodeo y hemos entrado por detrás.

-Menos mal que no os habéis encontrado con ellos, están a dos jornadas- dijo el Marqués.

-¡Dos! Necesitamos las tropas asgardianas.

-Ya he contactado con Asgard, pero el Padre de Todos no enviará tropas hasta que se celebre la boda y no podemos olvidar que hemos perdido las tropas del Condes.

-¿Y las han ganado ellos?

-Aun no- me contestó Coulson.

-Iré a Casta, conseguiré que vuelva a poner sus tropas a nuestra disposición- dije.

-Acabas de llegar- me dijo May.

-Lo sé.

-Puede que entréis de cabeza en una trampa, si os cogen la guerra está perdida- me dijo el Marqués.

-Necesitamos sus tropas, se ha ido el treinta por ciento de nuestro ejército.

-Iré yo- se ofreció el Marqués.

-Está bien, tened cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

-Yo puedo ir con él- dijo Ward.

-No podéis- le contradijo el Marqués-, vos ya no podéis luchar. Si vos morís también lo hará la reina.

-Sí, lo siento, no recordaba esa parte.

-Lo siento- le dije.

-Yo lo decidí.

-Os llevareis a los tres mejores soldados de la guardia real y a un mozo con el estandarte. Ofrecedle a cambio el señorío de Laguna. Dile que puede cedérselo a su hijo Arthur.

-¿Carácter hereditario?

-Solo si negocia.

-Entiendo, emprenderé el viaje sin demora. Si me disculpáis- el Marqués hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Rezad por qué el Marqués consiga esas tropas antes de que el enemigo llegue a las puertas de la ciudad. Si no lo pasaremos mal. Coulson, hazme un favor y haz venir al encargado del inventario de la ciudad- le pedí.

-Él Marqués ya se ha encargado de eso- me contestó-, ya han empezado las restricciones por si hay un asedio.

-Vale, pues llama al pregonero, que convoque al pueblo a las seis de la tarde de hoy, tengo que dar la cara.

-De acuerdo, voy a ello.

-Gracias.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hola hermana- me saludó viniendo corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola.

-Tengo el orgullo de deciros que he conseguido que acaben las obras- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A Grant le gustará- le dije.

-No parece que os haga mucha ilusión- me contestó con ojos preocupados-. ¿Os habéis peleado?

-No, no es eso. El Duque está casi a las puertas de la ciudad y nuestro ejército no puede contenerlo. ¿De qué me sirve esa obra si no voy a estar viva para disfrutarla?

-A veces se me olvidaba que además de mi hermana sois reina- me dijo acariciando mi pelo.

-Nunca debí haber dejado palacio, cara ha costado mi felicidad.

-No hubierais podido evitarlo aun estando aquí. Todo esto es obra de nuestro hermano, pero sois vos la que debéis pagar las consecuencias. Eso no es justo.

-No hablemos mal de los muertos, fue un mal Rey, pero no un mal hermano. Quedémonos con eso.

-Quedémonos con eso- repitió ella.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Me encontraba asomada a uno de las balcones de palacio, frente a mí se encontraba una gran multitud esperando a que su reina les hablara, aclamándome y junto a mí se encontraba el equipo.

-¡Hoy os hablo para pediros disculpas, porque os he fallado! El Duque se encuentra en estos momentos demasiado cerca de las puertas de esta ciudad y no puedo prometeros que nuestras tropas consigan que no lleguen a ellas. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, y puede que largos asedios- el silencio se había hecho entre la multitud-. Aguantaremos todo lo que podamos, pero la situación es difícil. He decidido hablaros ahora para que tengáis la oportunidad de huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Salvad vuestras vidas y la de vuestras familias.

No dije nada más y entré de nuevo en palacio mientras comenzaba a montarse alboroto.

-Castigad con mano dura a aquellos que roben o hieran en las calles, no permitamos que se maten entre ellos antes de que llegue la verdadera guerra- le dije al jefe de mi guardia.

-Sí, mi señora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- me preguntó Fitz.

-Dos días, como mucho. Nuestra única opción es que el Marqués consiga las tropas del Condes y estás nos libren del asedio, pero las tropas del Duque llegarán.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ya tenemos nuestro truco- le dije a Grant acercándome a él por la espalda en uno de los balcones que daban al patio interior de palacio.

-Por fin, pero no te veo muy entusiasmada.

-Sabes por qué es. Les he mentido, la muralla no aguantará, está débil de la última vez que llegaron hasta aquí. Van a entrar.

-No dejaré que te toquen- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y yo le sonreí triste.

-Estoy segura de ello- le contesté.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras.

-Que los dioses te oigan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Dos días más tarde.**

Me estremecí al escuchar el ruido del cañón disparando munición contra nuestra débil muralla y miré por la ventana.

-Vamos Marques- susurré mientras veía como comenzaban a formarse grietas en las paredes de la muralla.

Sabía lo que ocurriría si entraban, matarían a todos los hombres que había en palacio y a toda mujer que se atreviera a sostener un arma contra ellos y el resto desearíamos entrar muertas… y seguramente lo estaremos en unos cuantos días llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Miré a Grant que se encontraba espada en mano en la puerta, dispuesto a atacar a todo hostil que la cruzara y luego miré a una de las mesas donde había un puñal. Me acerqué con disimulo y lo guardé entre mis ropas.

Ward estaba dispuesto a morir luchando por mí y yo sufriría una muerte rápida, limpia e indolora en cuanto su corazón latiera por última vez, mientras que si era yo la que moría sería él el que no sufriría al morir.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- me preguntó May señalando el lugar donde había escondido el puñal.

-No me encontrarán viva- le dije y ella me miró sorprendida pero se calló.

Pude sentir el momento exacto en el que la muralla calló y descubrí que yo no era la única barajando la idea del suicidio cuando tres mujeres sacaron sus cuchillos y sin que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar se cortaron el cuello.

May me miró y negó con la cabeza.

Yo cerré los ojos, iba a hacerlo pero no perdería la esperanza hasta el final.

Las puertas se abrieron y Ward atacó al hombre que entró, pero este esquivó el golpe.

-Chico, no intentéis matarme, estoy de vuestra parte- exclamó el Marques mirando a Ward.

-Lo siento- le contestó Ward intentando volver a cerrar la puerta pero el Marques se lo impidió.

-Venid conmigo, majestad, vos y los terranos. Tengo a guardas esperándonos, es hora de irnos.

-¿Y las tropas del condes?

-Ha dicho que no va a luchar en una guerra que ya ha acabado.

Yo asentí y, acompañados del equipo, huimos hacia la parte de atrás de la ciudad y salimos por un pasadizo secreto dejando atrás los gritos, el fuego y la sangre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Caminar en silencio, eso es lo que habíamos hecho toda la noche. Concentrarnos en poner un pie delante del otro sin tropezar e intentar ignorar la sed.

-Necesito parar- lloró Jemma, quien hacía ya rato que era sujetada por Fitz, quien, por cierto, apenas podía sujetarse a sí mismo.

-Tenemos que seguir, aun no estamos a salvo- le dije a Jemma sin aminorar la marcha.

-Tengo sed y hambre y me duelen los pies- se quejó.

-Skye, llevamos horas andando, podemos permitirnos parar- me dijo May-. Confía en mí.

-Yo solo quiero llegar cuanto antes a Llanura- les dije.

-Lo entiendo, majestad, yo también deseo eso- me dijo el Marques-, pero no podemos desfallecer por el camino. La señorita necesita descansar, y vos también.

Las rodillas me fallaron y caí sobre el camino, Ward pronto estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Qué he hecho?- lloré-, ahora todo está en sus manos. No he sabido estar a la altura y todo se me ha venido encima. He sido egoísta y solo he pensado en mi propia felicidad y aun así me he permitido dar lecciones a la gente como si de verdad supiera de lo que hablaba. He traicionado todo lo que ha significado la corona en mi linaje desde que recayó sobre nuestras cabezas. Se decía que mi hermano fue un mal rey… pero yo he sido la reina pésima.

-Yo os eduque como a una gran reina, y eso es lo que habéis sido- me dijo el Marques-, no os culpéis a vos misma de lo que os viene por herencia.

-He sido hija de reyes, infanta, princesa, exiliada y reina, decidme Marques… ¿qué soy ahora?

-Una reina que ha de recuperar su legítimo trono.


	9. Chapter 9:

Me pesaban las piernas y cada paso que daba era un suplicio. Esas eran las consecuencias de llevar andando desde la salida del sol en un día caluroso.

Yo iba en cabeza, un par de metros por delante de cualquiera de mis acompañantes, no quería verles, no quería ver su cansancio, pero sobre todo no quería ver su preocupación.

Yo tenía un objetivo: llegar a Llanura. Era el único sitio, la única familia noble, que sabía que seguiría a mi lado pasara lo que pasara, y no solamente porque llevase conmigo a uno de su linaje, sino porque era la única familia que jamás había defraudado a la mía.

Las piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo. Alguien llegó a mi lado y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Llevamos horas caminando y no bebemos ni comemos nada desde hace casi dos días. Es hora de descansar- me dijo Grant prácticamente al oído.

-Debemos seguir, cuanto antes lleguemos a Llanura, antes estaremos a salvo.

-Ya no puedes seguir, te fallan las piernas. Por favor, sigamos mañana. El Marqués y yo podemos ir en busca de agua y algo que comer mientras vosotros descansáis. Míralos- me señaló hacia donde estaban el resto-, si sigues adelante te seguiremos, pero no sé cuánto más aguantarán y tampoco se cuanto más aguantaras tú.

Asentí y señalé a dos soldados.

-Vosotros, id en busca de algo de comida y agua, no os alejéis demasiado. Ya hemos avanzado suficiente por hoy.

Los soldados asintieron y continuaron andando mientras que veía como Jemma y Fitz se apoyaban en un árbol y se dejaban caer al suelo.

-Iba a ir yo- me dijo Grant resignado.

-No- fue mi única respuesta antes de dirigirme hacia los árboles y adentrarme en el bosque.

Sentí como Grant me seguía de cerca y cuando tuve la sensación de estar lo suficientemente lejos dejé de caminar y sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien- me susurró al oído.

-Me encanta tu optimismo.

-Llegaremos a Llanura y desde allí dirigirás el contraataque.

-¿Con que tropas?- le contesté girándome para poder mirarlo a la cara-. Va a gobernar, y no durante uno o dos días, lo hará durante años. Pero esa corona volverá a estar sobre mi cabeza y tu serás mi rey.

-¿Yo?- me miro sorprendido.

-Las cosas han cambiado, cuando vuelva a ser reina ya no lo seré por haber heredado el trono, lo seré por conquista. Solo tienes que convertirte en mi esposo antes de que vuelvan a coronarme y no habrá impedimentos para que estemos juntos.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A lo lejos puede ver dos figuras acercarse y Grant y el Marqués se levantaron y se colocaron delante de mí listos para desenvainar sus espadas, pero se relajaron al ver que eran los dos soldados que había enviado en busca de agua y comida haría unas horas.

Entre sus manos pude ver una especie de ave y respiré hondo, necesitábamos las fuerzas que ese alimento nos traería.

-Lo siento, majestad, pero no hemos encontrado agua- me dijo uno de los soldados mientras el otro se sentaba en una roca para proceder a desplumar el ave.

-No os preocupéis, seguiremos buscando mañana. Y llamadme Skye, ya no soy vuestra reina.

-Para nosotros siempre seréis mi reina, y será un placer morir protegiéndola- me lo quedé mirando fijamente mientras veía como comenzaba a encender un fuego para cocinar la cena mientras yo empezaba a sentirme como una mierda.

Les había mandado a ellos porque si les atacaban unos saqueadores o desfallecían y se convertían en la cena de los animales que habitan el bosque eran prescindibles. Y resulta que ellos me serían leales hasta la muerte.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó el Marqués.

-Sí, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a vuestras tierras?- le pregunté.

-Un par de soles.

-Gracias.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los dos días pasaron y llegamos a Llanura, pero algo iba mal.

El estandarte de Xaxa Montis ondeaba en lo alto de la muralla y había guardias en la puerta, guardias del Duque.

Rápidamente nos escondimos entre los árboles.

-Majestad, a mí no me conocen. Puedo quitarme la armadura y entrar haciéndome pasar por campesino, averiguaré que ha ocurrido y volveré a contároslo e intentaré traer agua.

Me lo pensé un segundo y luego asentí.

-Tened cuidado.

-No os preocupéis por mí, majestad. Si no vuelvo antes del amanecer sabréis que debéis huir.

-Gracias.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las horas pasaron y antes de lo esperado vimos los primeros rayos de sol.

-Huyamos- dijo Coulson.

-Esperemos. Solo una hora más- dije fijando mis ojos en el portón de la muralla.

Apenas veinte minutos después vimos salir al soldado con una carretilla y nos hizo unas señas diciendo que nos veríamos en el camino.

Si se adentraba en el bosque en lugar de seguir el camino sería sospechoso, así que asentimos y le vimos comenzar a andar por el camino.

Cuando le alcanzamos lo primero que hizo fue tenderme una cantimplora con lo que supuse que era agua.

-Bebed, majestad, tenéis los labios agrietados. Hay más cantimploras y en los dos barriles hay más agua, coged si gustáis.

Cogí la cantimplora que me ofrecía mientras veía como el resto se lanzaban sobre el carro. Una vez saciada la sed me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Hace tres soles tropas del Duque entraron en Llanura proclamándolo rey y exigiendo pleitesía a vuestro sobrino y a vuestra hermana, quien había llegado horas antes. También alardeaba de haberos hecho cosas horribles, majestad, y aseguraba tener vuestra cabeza sobre una pica junto a su nuevo trono.

Respiré hondo.

-¿Que ha ocurrido con mi sobrino y mi hermana?- pregunté.

-Se negaron a jurarle lealtad, por lo que les tiene presos en los calabozos y ha proclamado Llanura como suya. El Duque quiere tomar a vuestra hermana cómo esposa y ha dado a vuestro sobrino una semana para cambiar de parecer o se verá las caras con el verdugo en la plaza.

-Ninguna de esas dos cosas le serviría de nada, el Marqués de Llanura sigue vivo- dije.

-No según él, majestad. Dijo que vos lo ordenasteis matar cuando huyó en batalla.

-¿El pueblo lo ha creído?

-No todos, pero los que no lo creen están demasiado atemorizados como para decir algo en voz alta, son susurros en medio de la noche.

-¿Y mi hermana lo ha creído?

-No lo sé.

Me senté en uno de los bordes del carro y pensé durante unos minutos.

-May- hablé al fin-, tengo que pedirte algo. Eres especialista, eres una espía y eres letal... Tengo una misión para ti- ella asintió con la cabeza-. Quiero que entres allí, y sin ser vista, saques a mi familia de ese lugar.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Marques, preparadlo con ella, os conocéis llanura mejor que nadie.

-Gracias, majestad- me dijo antes de acercarse a May para comenzar a organizarlo todo.

Sentí como Grant tomaba mí mano y tiraba de mi hacia la espesura de los árboles. Una vez allí, me abrazó.

-Todo saldrá bien- me susurró al oído.

-Eso es lo que quería hacer conmigo y mi familia, matar al Marqués y a su hijo, obligar a mi hermana a casar con él, hacerme "cosas horribles" y colocar mi cabeza sobre una pica. ¿Entiendes por qué yo no quería que llegase al trono?

-Sí- me susurró.

-Yo era feliz en la Tierra, no quería volver y no quería la corona. Si hubiera sido un buen candidato habría abdicado en él y habría vuelto a la Tierra, pero no es un buen candidato.

-Morirá, tarde o temprano lo hará.

-Bésame- le pedí en apenas un susurro y él no se lo pensó dos veces.

Me sentí a salvo por primera vez en días, era una falsa sensación de seguridad, lo sé, pero una sensación al fin y al cabo.

Cogí su mano cuando noté como comenzaba a desabrochar los botones que cubrían mi corsé.

-No- le dije y él bajó la cabeza y asintió separándose un poco de mí.

-Creí que tú también lo querías.

-Y lo quiero- me apresuré a contestar-, pero no puedo. Si fuese una chica de la Tierra no lo dudaría ni por un segundo, pero no soy una chica de la Tierra. Quiero esperar a que estemos casados, así, si a nuestra vuelta alguien del renombre del Marqués dice que vio la sábana manchada con mi sangre, nadie podrá negarte como mi esposo, ni como rey.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que nos casemos mientras huimos?- me preguntó.

-He oído que en el bosque de los seres, el mismo donde nuestras almas se unieron, hay unas especie de... hadas o algo así que unen a personas en matrimonio únicamente si el amor es verdadero.

Grant me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Parece un cuento de Disney.

-Lo sé, pero es así ¿que perdemos por intentarlo?- le pregunté-, tenemos que atravesar ese bosque de todas formas para estar a salvo y conseguir aliados entre sus poblados.

-¿Eran cuentos que te contaban de niña?- me preguntó.

-En este mundo a los niños no se les cuentan cuentos, se les cuentan leyendas... leyendas que en muchas ocasiones son reales.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos- me contestó con una sonrisa cogiendo mi mano.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Vi con una sonrisa como el Marqués corría hacia mi hermana y su hijo abrazando a ambos en cuanto estuvo a su altura.

Una vez hecho eso mi hermana corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Os han hecho daño?- le pregunté.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Os creía muertos.

-No lo estamos.

-Él nos dijo que estabais muertos- lloró.

-Él no es un hombre de honor.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- me preguntó.

-Atravesar la zona rocosa hasta las tierras inexploradas y rezar para que los que vienen allí decidan escucharnos antes de matarnos y con un poco de suerte, conseguir aliados entre ellos para recuperar el trono.

-Eso durará años.

-Lo hará y hay una cosa más- dije mirando a Grant y tendiéndole mi mano para que la cogiera, cosa que hizo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vamos a casarnos en la zona rocosa- dijo Grant.

Hubo un rato de completo silencio antes de que apareciera la primera reacción, y esa fue Jemma lanzándose a mis brazos.

-¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó.

-Gracias.

El Marqués sonrió y me abrazó junto con mi hermana.

-No será fácil encontrar a esas hadas, pero tampoco es que tengamos nada más urgente que hacer- me dijo mientras le daba un apretón a Grant en el brazo.

El resto fueron enhorabuenas y abrazos.

-Es hora de seguir adelante. Tenemos cinco días de camino hasta la zona rocosa.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De la nada una piedra voló hacia la cabeza de uno de los soldados abriendo una herida en el lateral de su frente.

-Saqueadores- dijo el Marqués empujándonos a mí y a mi hermana hacia atrás para que quedáramos protegidas por todos los lados junto a Jemma. Pero yo saqué la daga que había cogido en palacio y me preparé para defendernos a mí y a mi hermana. Pude ver como Grant miraba la daga sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

Cuatro hombres salieron de entre los árboles que flanqueaban el camino y nos apuntaron con arcos y lanzas muy rudimentarias. Hechas con palos y cuerda.

-Dadnos todo lo que tengáis- dijo uno de ellos.

-Me temo que no sabéis contar- le dije-, vosotros sois cuatro y nosotros nueve. Iros y nada os hará daño.

-Contáis como cuatro, un flacucho que no sabe sostener la espada y un puñado de mujeres- me contestó-. Dadme todo lo que tengáis, mi señora. Empezando por esa daga tan bonita que tenéis en vuestras manos.

-Ni la mires- le amenazó Grant.

De repente los saqueadores se lanzaron sobre nosotros y se comenzó a escuchar la pelea. Fitz se acercó a nosotras y entre los dos cubrimos a mi hermana y a Jemma, pronto los saqueadores estaban muertos en el suelo.


	10. Chapter 10

Grant y yo nos miramos cuando frente a nosotros volvió a estar ese mágico lugar.

Este lugar era especial para nosotros, siempre que veníamos aquí era para estar un poquito más unidos que antes.

Cuando nos adentramos volvió a aparecer aquel hombrecillo de ojos penetrantes.

-¿Que hacéis de nuevo aquí? Ya conseguisteis lo que queríais- nos dijo-. Sois demasiados.

-Tenemos dos intenciones- le dije-. Venimos en busca de las hadas que pueden unirnos en matrimonio y una vez hecho eso tenemos intención de cruzar vuestras tierras.

-¿Habéis decidido huir?- me preguntó.

-¿Ya ha llegado hasta aquí?

-Big Rock está al lado, mi señora, nos enteramos hace días.

-No huyo, pero para atacar necesito soldados y tengo la sensación de que los que ya tenía los he perdido.

-Los que os eran leales ya han jurado lealtad al usurpador. Unos por miedo, otros por avaricia y otros por costumbre, y los que aún os eran leales han sido despojados de sus títulos y asesinados delante de los que antes eran su pueblo.

-¿Muchos?

-Un par de ellos, ya que el tercero lo traéis vivo con vos.

-Gracias por la información.

-Os acompañaré a donde las hadas, si no os importa, tengo un asunto que hablar con vos- me dijo el hombrecillo indicándonos con la mano que podíamos pasar-. Sé que tarde o temprano el usurpador querrá estás tierras para si y usar la magia que vive en sus habitantes para sus sucios planes, negándose a recibir un no por respuesta.

-No creo que os equivoquéis- le contesté con voz triste.

-Necesitáis aliados, mi reina...

-Ya no soy reina- le interrumpí.

-Para algunos vos siempre seréis la reina. Necesitáis aliados, y nosotros podemos serlo.

-¿Vosotros? ¿Quiénes exactamente sois vosotros?

-Todos y cada uno de los seres que habitamos en este lugar. Somos poderosos, majestad.

-¿Y qué querríais a cambio?- le pregunté.

-Nada. Es por supervivencia, no por ansia de beneficios.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El resto del camino fue silencioso por parte de nuestro nuevo e inesperado aliado.

Llegamos a una especie de estanque con juncos y flores. Aquí y allá había unas mujeres, no mayores de unos quince años. Sus rasgos eran perfectos y sus ropas eran de diferentes colores: verde claro, crema, rosa pálido, blanco, azul claro...

Todas sus caras se giraron hacia nosotros cuando entramos dentro de su pequeño paraíso y las escuchamos cuchichear entre ellas.

-Debéis realizar un casamiento, si la luz os deja- les dijo el hombrecillo.

Todas se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron.

-¿Quiénes son los afortunados?- preguntó una.

-¡Que ilusión!- exclamó otra.

-¿No es bonito el amor?- preguntó otra.

-Hay que llamar a la anciana- dijo otra y con esa frase todas se callaron, mientras que la que lo había dicho corría hacia un árbol.

Al escuchar la palabra "anciana" me esperaba a una mujer mayor, con arrugas y espalda encorvada. Pero lo que vino no podía ser más distinto. Era una mujer algo más mayor que el resto, de unos veinte años, de pelo largo y facciones definidas. Era, con diferencia, la más guapa de todas, y eso que todas eran increíblemente hermosas.

-A la última pareja que vino aquí con intención de casar la casó mi abuela- nos dijo-, os habéis ido muy atrás en el tiempo para estar juntos.

-Solo yéndonos muy atrás en el tiempo podemos estarlo- le contesté.

-Veo, que no sois ajenos a la magia de este bosque, puedo sentirlo. Vuestra alma es una sola- la mujer respiró hondo, nos observó durante unos instantes, y luego volvió a hablar-. Venid conmigo, vosotros solos. Si la luz me deja estaré encantada de uniros para siempre.

Grant y yo seguimos a la mujer al interior de un árbol hueco. Al entrar descubrimos que dentro de aquel árbol había alguna clase de magia, era imposible que dentro del árbol en el que habíamos entrado hubiera tanto espacio.

En el centro había una especie de lago, perfectamente redondo y de unos dos metros de diámetro, alrededor solamente había unos cuantos bancos donde sentarse.

-Lo llamamos la luz, pero en realidad no es una luz. Cuando nosotras morimos nuestras almas vienen a este lago. Este lago es un almacén de sabiduría y son ellas las que deciden si sois dignos del honor que estáis pidiendo. Habéis de saber que si os caso no será un simple matrimonio, es una unión que no se puede deshacer ¿me entendéis?- nos preguntó.

-No tenemos intención de deshacerlo.

-¿Habéis tenido… relaciones íntimas entre vosotros o con otras personas?- nos preguntó.

-Yo no, él si- le contesté.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- preguntó Grant.

-Sé que en la Tierra actualmente hay mucha gente que ya no le ve importancia a esperar a la persona adecuada, pero en nuestra cultura sí que lo es, aunque muchos no lo cumplan. Pero tranquilos, a las almas no les gustará, pero no os van a echar atrás por eso.

No tengo muy claro que ocurrió, fue una sensación extraña, paro de repente el lago se ilumino y fui capaz de entender por qué lo llamaban "la luz". Comenzaron a escucharse susurros que yo no llegaba a entender, pero que parecía que la anciana si entendía.

De repente la luz desapareció.

-Ya está, las almas han decidido- nos dijo-, espero que tengáis un largo matrimonio.

Grant y yo sonreímos y nos miramos mientras nos cogíamos de la mano, nos sentíamos como si hubiéramos pasado una gran prueba.

-¿Cuándo será?- pregunté.

-Es tarde, no da tiempo a prepararlo todo, así que será mañana por la noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras yo hablaba con el hombrecillo sobre la guerra pude ver como las hadas comenzaban a transformar aquel paraíso. Flores blancas comenzaron a aparecer en todas partes y estaban preparando un altar con plantas trepadoras. Era precioso.

Antes siquiera de estar preparada ya era el día siguiente con el sol justamente sobre nuestras cabezas y las hadas comenzaron a tirar de mí hacia el interior del bosque donde había un río en el que me lavé.

Una vez limpia me entregaron un hermoso vestido blanco digno de la mejor novia de mi mundo, el cual me ayudaron a ponerme y luego me hicieron un pequeño moño.

-Hacéis una bonita pareja- me dijo una de ellas-, espero que seáis muy felices.

Cuando acabaron de arreglarme ya se había hecho de noche y me llevaron de vuelta a donde habían construido el altar.

Grant me esperaba allí y pude ver que todos nuestros acompañantes llevaban elegantes trajes dignos de una boda de postín.

Me acerqué junto a Grant y me puse a su lado.

La ceremonia fue extraña, nos dieron a beber una serie de líquidos y nuestras alianzas surgieron de las ramas de un árbol que por una especie de magia se convirtieron en plata ante nuestros ojos.

Ya éramos marido y mujer.

Después de las celebraciones las hadas nos condujeron a una especie de casa que había sobre un árbol. Al abrir la puerta pudimos ver que la casa era pequeña, en la que únicamente había una cama al ras del suelo, del estilo oriental de la Tierra, y una mesa llena de bebida y alimentos.

Cuando las hadas se fueron comencé a ponerme nerviosa y comenzaron a temblarme las manos, cosa de la que Grant se dio cuenta cuando me las cogió.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó abrazándome por la espalda.

-Sí- le dije.

-Si no estás lista ponemos esperar- me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír mientras me giraba para quedar cara a cara con él.

-Estoy lista hace tiempo, pero eso no evita que este nerviosa y saber que todos los que están ahí fuera saben lo que está pasando aquí dentro no ayuda- le dije-. Me va el corazón a mil.

Grant colocó su mano en mi pecho para sentir mi corazón.

-Sí que va rápido- me dijo en un susurro.

Cuando apartó su mano las mías fueron hacia los botones de la tela que cubría mi corsé y comencé a desabrocharlos hasta que el vestido calló al duelo dejándome únicamente con el maldito e incómodo corsé y una falda de gasa blanca que le daba más volumen al vestido de novia.

-¿Me ayudas con el corsé?- le pedí dándome la vuelta para darle acceso a las tiras.

Sentí como sus dedos deshacían el nudo e iban acariciando mi espalda a medida que aflojaba el agarra de las cuerdas. Mi piel se iba erizando a cada roce de sus dedos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente suelto como para poder sacarlo por mi cabeza y luego sentí como deshacía el lazo que sujetaba la falda dejándome totalmente desnuda ante él (la prenda que obraba de ropa interior estaba cosida a la falda de gasa).

Sentí sus labios sobre mi hombro, dándome pequeños besitos mientras sus manos se posaban en mis caderas.

Me di la vuelta y le mire a los ojos mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con dificultad por la temblera de mis manos.

Pronto se me pasaron todos los nervios cuando por fin fuimos uno.

Fue algo vergonzoso que una de las hadas entrara y se llevara la sabana que yo había manchado con mi sangre al consumar mi matrimonio con intención de enseñárselo a todos los presentes pero Grant enseguida me tranquilizó acunándome entre sus fuertes brazos.

No tenía ni idea de que nos depararía el futuro, pero en ese momento solo me importaba el ahora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo bueno duró poco ya que el día siguiente tuvimos que partir para poder cumplir nuestra misión.

El hombrecillo nos obsequió tres caballos como "regalo de boda" y una especie de tiendas de campaña para que no durmiéramos a la intemperie, una por cada dos personas.

El camino fue largo, pero al fin llegamos al otro lado.

Parecía desértico, no había ni una pizca de verde frente a nosotros, todo eran naranjas y rojos.

-Majestades, los caballos no soportarán un largo camino sin agua, y nosotros tampoco- nos dijo a Grant y a mi uno de los soldados.

A Grant aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que le trataran de "majestad", y eso era algo que me hacía bastante gracia. Cada vez que lo oía su cara se torcía en un gesto extraño bastante cómico.

-Hay que intentarlo, no creo que el primer poblado este muy lejos- le dije al soldado-. Esperemos que nos acojan en lugar de intentar matarnos.

-En ese caso vos y vuestro esposo deberíais de subir a los caballos, si queréis que os reciban como a una reina debéis parecerlo- nos dijo el Marques.

Mi esposo, aun sonaba raro. Me encantaba no tener que ocultarme para poder estar con él y cada vez le estaba cogiendo más el gusto al despertarme desnuda a su lado tras haber hecho el amor la noche anterior. Pero aun así, aun sonaba raro.

Grant y yo nos subimos a los caballos, respiramos hondo, y comenzamos a cabalgar en busca de aliados.


	11. Chapter 11

Grandes murallas se alzaban frente a nosotros, sobre ellas había soldados de tez morena portando lanzas y espadas. Me resultó sorprendente que las puntas de todas las lanzas fueran de metal, eso no era algo que se soliera ver.

Las puertas de la muralla se abrieron y nos recibieron dos soldados.

-¿Quiénes sois?- nos preguntaron.

-Mi nombre es Skye, soy la reina del otro lado de la zona rocosa. Quiero hablar con el gobernante de este lugar.

-¿Vos? ¿Reina? Apenas traéis un par de soldados y no portáis estandarte.

-He tenido que huir de mi hogar, me acompañan mi hermana, mi cuñado, mi sobrino, unos cuantos consejeros y amigos, los soldados y mi marido.

-Las noticias, aunque raramente salgan de este lado de la zona rocosa hacia lo que vos llamáis hogar, al contrario sí que suelen hacerlo. Sé que vos, si sois quien decís que sois, ya no sois reina de nada y que no estáis casada.

-Es reciente, fue en la zona rocosa. Ahora llamad a vuestro rey- lo último lo dije con tono autoritario.

-Está ocupado.

-Pues que saque tiempo- le dijo Grant y yo asentí.

-¿Quiénes os creéis que sois?

-Reyes- le respondí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El interior de aquella fortaleza era precioso, con grandes jardines y fuentes por todas partes.

-Es precioso- me susurró Jemma.

-Sí que lo es- le conteste mirando disimuladamente a mi alrededor. Debía mostrarme impasible, inalterable, debía de mostrarme como un monarca capaz de moverme en mil batallas.

-Su divina majestad os recibirá enseguida- me dijo una mujer de cabellos largos, ondulados y morenos. Yo asentí sin apenas mirarla.

-¿Divina?- me preguntó Ward.

-No lo sé. No sería el primer rey que se cree un dios- le contesté apartando la vista de él y Grant me cogió la mano.

-Eh, volveremos a casa- me dijo intentando reconfortarme.

-Yo ya no sé cuál es mi casa- le contesté.

-Tu casa es la Tierra, donde has pasado gran parte de tu vida, tu casa es tu reino, aquel que vamos a recuperar juntos.

-Mi casa eres tu- le contesté-, estoy en casa siempre que esté a tu lado.

-¿Reina Skye? Nos llamó un anciano vestido con una túnica blanca desde una puerta-, su divina majestad puede recibiros. Seguidme- todos comenzamos a seguirle pero el anciano freno en seco-. Solo los reyes- dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Me giré hacia mis acompañantes y asentí con la cabeza antes de que Grant y yo siguiéramos al anciano a través de un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros que daba a una puerta.

El interior de la sala era de mármol blanco, completamente blanco, solo marcado por líneas de oro que brillaban gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por un agujero circular estratégicamente situado en el techo. La sala daba la sensación de tener luz propia.

Frente a nosotros, sobre un tramo de unas diez escaleras se encontraba un trono de madera, parecería bastante austero en comparación con el resto de la sala si no fuera porque de él salían flores naturales, como si el trono estuviera vivo. Como si fuese un auténtico árbol que hubiera adquirido esa forma.

La habitación carecía de abundantes estandartes, como se acostumbraba a ver en mi reino. Solo tenía uno, grande sí, pero uno. Sobre el trono, situado para que se viera sobre la cabeza del monarca.

Por una puerta apareció un hombre de tez pálida, carecía de pelo en todas las zonas de su cuerpo que yo era capaz de ver y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que parecían casi blancos.

Viendo la tez morena del resto de sus habitantes, esto no era algo que yo me esperara.

El hombre camino hasta el trono y se sentó sobre él con la vista fija en nosotros.

-¿Qué necesitáis de los dioses?- nos preguntó.

-Necesitamos algo de vos- le contesté.

-Hablar conmigo es hablar con los dioses- me contestó.

-Sabéis lo que ha pasado en mi reino ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, los dioses y yo estamos al corriente.

-¿Los dioses y vos estaríais dispuestos a luchar a mi lado contra el tirano?- le pregunté.

-Sois peculiar, sois vos la que dirige la conversación y no vuestro marido, el legítimo rey. Según vuestro punto de vista, al menos.

-Ella es la reina- le contestó Grant-, y yo su marido.

-Es el rey- aclaré-, pero es mi reino.

-Peculiar- repitió-. Los dioses no trabajan gratis y vos no tenéis nada que ofrecer.

-Negocios, transferencias comerciales.

-¿Con quién? Vos ya no sois reina de nada y no poseéis ejército.

-Tenemos a las criaturas de la zona rocosa de nuestra parte- le dije-, cuando recupere lo que es mío, os juro que seréis el primer rey en conseguir tratos comerciales con el otro lado. Vos poseéis metal y yo poseeré el alimento que tanto os falta, sé que las tierras de este lado no son fértiles.

-Es un trato interesante, pero solo veo un problema. Aun no poseéis eso que estáis prometiendo.

-Lo sé, pero estoy creando un ejército. Recuperaré lo que es mío, os he prometido esto, pero lo que no puedo hacer es prometéroslo de forma inmediata. Puede que tarde años en llegar, pero llegará. Os lo juro.

-Necesitaré algo que me lo asegure. ¿Tenéis heredero?- me preguntó.

-Aun no.

-¿Quién posee tal honor?, entonces.

-Mi sobrino- le contesté y él asintió.

-Vuestro sobrino se quedará aquí hasta que cumpláis vuestra palabra. Unos cuantos de mis soldados se prepararan para acompañaros los años que dure vuestro comino. Cuando llegue la hora de luchar contra el que vos llamáis tirano, tendré diez mil hombres preparados para luchar a vuestro lado, ahora os llevaréis unos cien.

-De acuerdo, tendrá la exclusividad del contrato comercial durante ochenta años desde el momento en el que regrese al trono.

-Cien- contestó el.

-Doce mil soldados, y vendrán conmigo ciento cincuenta de ellos y trato hecho.

-Ciento diez y tendréis trece mil soldados y esos ciento cincuenta irán con vos.

-Trece mil soldados y nos acompañaran doscientos bajo mis órdenes.

-Pediré a los escribas que redacten el contrato.

-¿De cuántos soldados poseéis actualmente?- le preguntó Grant.

-Bajo mis órdenes diez mil.

-¿Y cómo pretendéis conseguir esos tres mil soldados que os faltan?- le contestó Grant.

-La natalidad ha aumentado en estos últimos años, por lo tanto habrá más soldados. Los restantes, cuando llegue el momento los contrataré paro vos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Habéis negociado con la vida de mi hijo- exclamó mi hermana enfadada.

-Es un heredero al trono, debéis de asúmelo- le contesté.

-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando vos tengáis un hijo vais a venir a cambiar su puesto por el del mío?

-No, porque puede que tenga que dejarlo en otro lugar. ¿Creéis que a mí esto me gusta? Sabéis que no, lo sabéis de sobra. Pero si queremos luchar por nuestra legitimidad en el trono debemos hacer sacrificios.

-Pero los estoy haciendo yo, no vos.

-¡He hecho sacrificios!

-¡No! Habéis estado jugando a las novelas. Os habéis casado con el hombre al que amáis, habéis confabulado para lograr lo que queríais para vos y dejasteis de lado la guerra y lo que vuestro pueblo quería.

-¡Sabéis que eso no es cierto!- exclamé-, he pasado gran parte de mi tiempo planeando ofensivas y cuando me ausentaba dejaba a vuestro marido al cargo, al hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre ser reina. ¿Decís que no he hecho sacrificios? Crecí alejada de mis padres, con vos, ¿recordáis? Vos renunciasteis a vuestros derechos dinásticos por vos, obligándome a mí a portar esa carga cuando aún apenas sabía caminar. Fui desterrada de mi planeta, del que iba a ser mi reino porque vos no queríais la carga de ser reina, me llevaron a un planeta con diferente cultura, diferente forma de usar el lenguaje, y con una ideología a años luz de la nuestra ¿Qué sacrificios habéis hecho vos?

Aurora, mi hermana, apartó la vista y se sentó en una silla cercana.

-Tenéis razón majestad, vos sois la reina y mi hijo vuestro actual heredero. Es vuestra la decisión- dijo sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

-Exacto, yo soy la reina- le contesté saliendo de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Su divina majestad me ha pedido que os traiga esto- dijo una chica con un vestido y una especie de pantalón entre sus manos-, son trajes de este mi hogar, quiere hacer una cena en honor de vuestras majestades.

Grant y yo asentimos y la mujer dejo las prendas sobre la gran cama que había en la habitación que nos habían cedido.

-¿Esto es normal?- me preguntó Grant.

-En este lado de la zona rocosa no lo sé. En la mía si, se usa para mostrar respeto hacia los invitados o crear una sensación de falso respeto. No importa, me viene bien. Quiero saber con que hombre voy a dejar a mi sobrino.


End file.
